Un Angel en el Infierno
by Mandy Cullen C
Summary: Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos de una stripper yo era uno de los mafiosos más importantes y ella no era nadie. Ella era solo una de las muchas que pasaba por mi cama, el hecho de que fuera virgen no cambiaba absolutamente nada o si?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son míos sino de nuestra querida S.M, solo los que no reconozcan me pertenecen._

_Chicas aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste dejenme RR Plis =)_

Estaba en mi despacho trabajando y si aunque este no sea un trabajo "honrado" es un trabajo y uno que cuesta mucho y además arriesgas demasiado pero eso es precisamente lo que amo de el.

El Riesgo, el peligro, el dinero y por lo tanto el poder son cosas que cualquiera que trabaje en lo mismo que yo y que tenga el mismo rango que yo, y eso que son muy pocos y ninguno se me compara, tienen.

Que en que trabajo? Pues soy por así decirlo el que maneja todo el movimiento de drogas del mundo y aunque no soy responsable de todas las transacciones que se hagan ya que se puede decir que tenemos algo de competencia pero nada que pueda superarnos, yo me encargo de proveer a los narcotraficantes la droga y ellos la venden.

Somos los Reyes de la mafia, o así nos llaman algunos, ¿Por qué? Pues mi padre es uno de los mafiosos más importantes del mundo, por no decir el más importante. Mi Hermano Emmett tiene los mejores Club's, Strip club's y Burdeles y son tantos que son hasta difíciles de contar, están esparcidos por todo el mundo y nos sirven para tapar algunos negocios, además de generar grandes sumas de dinero ya que no cualquier persona puede ir, son bastante exclusivos y solo gente verdaderamente rica puede darse el lujo y placer de ir. En Lo que respecta a mi otro hermano Jasper el es el mejor asesino a sueldo que existe, quieres a alguien muerto el lo consigue a como dé lugar, pero actualmente solo se dedica a organizar a los asesinos que trabajan para nosotros y pues que mas puedo decir por todo esto es que nos llaman los Reyes de la Mafia, son pocos los que se atreven a enfrentarnos y pueden estas seguros que de esos no van a encontrar ni siquiera uno vivo para decir que lo intento.

Como toda persona poderosa e importante también tenemos una Compañía para cubrir algunos de nuestros negocios más importantes, La Constructora Masen era del hermano de papa pero cuando él murió y papa la heredo nos pareció la compañía perfecta para usar de tapadera ya que tiene mucho prestigio, yo también me encargo de dirigir la constructora aunque más que todo es revisar que todo esté en orden ya que mi Hermanita Andreina Cullen y su asistente Seth Clearwater se encargan de todo lo demás.

Emmett está por inaugurar 3 burdeles/ Strip Club's mas, uno en Canterbury- Inglaterra, otro en Las Vegas –Donde ya tenía varios- Y otro en Miami Beach.

La inauguración mas próxima era la de Miami en 4 días pero yo no asistiría por que debía estar en Italia resolviendo unos ligeros "inconvenientes" junto con Jasper, por desgracia para mi padre Andre si iría, no digo que a mí no me moleste, la verdad odio que ella ande metida en todas estas cosas pero es algo que lleva en la sangre y la comprendo porque ninguno de nosotros pudo escapar a ese gen.

En ese momento sonó mi celular lo conteste sin mirar la pantalla. Uhhh grave error

-Hola Papiii…- Dijo la zorra de Lauren

-Que quieres?- Dije de forma brusca

-Uhmmm pues tu qué crees? Sabes que llevo puesto en ente preciso momento?...- Como vio que no conteste se respondió ella misma –Absolutamente Nadaaaa- En otros tiempos y si no la conociera eso aria que la tomaría hay mismo, pero como gracias a … Todo lo bueno del mundo sabía qué clase de mujerzuela era ella y no es que me molestaran las mujerzuelas pero si me molestaban las arrastradas.

-De cuando acá las prostitutas buscan a los clientes? Si quisiera algo contigo te iría a buscar al Cochino burdel donde trabajas así que hazme el favor y si quieres conservar tus extremidades, no me llames ni me busques, porque sabes que sabes lo que hago cuando me canso de alguien- le colgué el teléfono, Ughhh esa mujer enserio era un asco, podía tener buen rostro y buen cuerpo pero había algo en ella que me resultaba asqueroso. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-Pase- Dije

-Edward- Era Carlisle

-Que te trae por aquí papa?-

-Pues quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas-

-Tu dirás?-

-Bueno primero que todo cómo va la carga que tenemos que llevar hasta Italia?-

-Bien ya está casi todo listo pero tengo que encargarme de unos problemitas personalmente, Jasper y yo partimos para allá dentro de 3 días-

-Bien, después de eso necesito que te encargues de solucionar el problema con los de denali, no quiero guerra pero si tiene que haber guerra la abra así que aséelos saber, quiero que vallas tu personalmente pero con toda la escolta posible, escúchame Edward no te hagas el Hombrecito fuerte me entendiste? Van con todos los hombres disponibles y llévate a algunos de los del grupo de Jasper por si acaso- Ughhh yo odiaba andar con niñeros papa les podía llamarlos como quisiera escoltas, guardaespaldas, Seguridad y hasta "Refuerzos" pero para mí no eran más que unos estúpidos niñeros y que se olvidara de que yo iría con ellos, pero obviamente eso no se lo diría, yo podía mandar a todo el mundo menos a una persona, Mi Padre.

-Bien Cambiando de tema, podría hacer que tu hermana desistiera de ir a la inauguración de Queens of the night?- Yo solté una carcajada y Carlisle me fulmino con la mirada.

-Papa, ni aunque hubiera ofertas en todas las tiendas de Chanel y Prada evitarías que Andre fuera, ya sabes cómo es, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nada la hace entrar en razón, ni siquiera yo.

-Bien- dijo mi padre enojado y eso solo me causo mas risa tanto que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

-Papa si no te molesta me retiro voy a mi habitación creo que no he estado hay desde hace como 4 días-

-Has estado durmiendo en el sillón de nuevo verdad? Sabes que si tu madre se entera se enojara conmigo y me dirá que te pongo demasiado trabajo-

-Pues dile que el trabajo lo escogí yo, no tú, además me gusta dormir en mi oficina tengo más tiempo de hacer todo-

-Cuando termines con lo del grupo de denali, te vas a tomas 2 semanas de vacaciones- iba a refutar pero él no me dejo por que siguió hablando –o te vas a ir a Miami con Andre por dos semanas sin nada de trabajo o te tomas unas vacaciones permanentes que prefieres?- si había algo en esta vida que me sacaba de mis putas casillas era que me dijeran que hacer, pero no me quedaba más que obedecerle, no solo por ser mi padre sino por ser mi jefe.

-Está bien- Dije de mala gana.

Papa se fue de mi despacho y yo me retire a mi habitación ahorita mismo me encontraba en uno de los pisos que tengo en Manhattan, me di una ducha y me vestí, me puse un pantalón de color negro y una camisa celeste, me arremangue las mangas y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, vi mi volvo y me subí en el, puede que pareciera muy simple para mí pero yo lo amaba.

Llegue a la constructora y subí hasta la oficina de mi hermana.

-Hola Andre-

-Hermanito que sorpresa verte, pensé que estabas en Italia-

- No, me voy en tres días y regreso en 9 porque tengo que arreglar otros asuntos, después de eso papa dio la orden de que tu y yo nos quedáramos en Miami por 2 semanas según el de "Vacaciones"-

-Por mi está bien, así tengo tiempo de ver cómo van las cosas en Queens of the night, yo me voy para allá en 2 días pero solo me quedo 3 días mas ya que tengo que regresar a atender la constructora y la universidad, además que tendré que pedir un "Permiso especial" para nuestras "Vacaciones"-

-Bien cuando regrese nos vamos para allá, encárgate de que tengan todo listo en la mansión para nuestra llegada, Mándame los estados de cuenta y los contratos junto con los últimos avances-

- Esta bien- Salí de la oficina de André y me dirigí a la mía que se encontraba 2 pisos más arriba.

La asistente de André Jessica me trajo los papeles y aprovecho para insinuárseme pero la verdad no estaba de humor tenía demasiadas cosas que atender aquí antes de irme para Italia y después a Canadá y cuando regresara tendría que tomarme unas estúpidas vacaciones de las cuales estaba seguro no disfrutaría, yo amaba mi trabajo y después de mi familia era lo que más amaba o mejor dicho lo único que amaba.

Revise los papeles y como siempre todo estaba bien, Andre siempre tenía todo en orden, decía que era uno de los únicos contactos que tenia con nuestro mundo ya que papa no la dejaba meterse en mas nada.

Me iba a dirigía a la bodega que teníamos en El Bronx cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me fije en la pantalla y era mi madre, Conteste pero no llegue a decir nada cuando ya mi madre estaba hablando.

-Cullennnnn, Te quiero en casa YAAAA- Dicho esto me colgó, Aclaro a la única mujer que le tenía permitido hacerme esto era a mi madre, porque hasta Andre se lo pensaba antes de hacerme algo así conociendo mi puto genio.

Cambien de dirección y me dirigí hacia la mansión donde viven Mama, Papa (Cuando no está de viaje) y Andre.

Después de una media hora llegue a la mansión de mis padres ya estaba oscureciendo, estacione mi auto y entre.

-Mamaaa-

-No Gritessss, Ya voy- Jaja que yo no grite y ella sí, MUJERES quien las entiendo? Yo les digo quien… NADIEEE

-Hola cariño- dijo mi madre en tono amoroso, me abrazo fuerte y cuando me soltó, me golpeo la cabeza

-Auuuuu y eso porque fue?-

-Dime algo CULLEN… - Mierda, mi madre solo nos llamaba por nuestro apellido cuando estaba realmente furiosa, que abre hecho ahora? –Hace cuanto no me llamas? O vienes a visitarme a mi o a tu hermana?- Oh Oh de esta no me salvaba, era cierto tenía como 1 mes y ½ o 2 meses de no llamar a mama o de verla pero aun así trate de salvarme y dije

-Pues mama no exageres hoy vi a papa y Andre- Mi madre seguía sin quitar esa cara de maldito puto estas muerto, trague seco y dije –Bien, Bien, tienes Razón Mama, soy un idiota por tener a la mejor madre del mundo, tan descuidada, me perdonas?- Puse mi mejor sonrisa de "Soy Inocente"

-Está Bien, No puedo creer que me hayas vuelto a convencer- Dijo mi madre dándome un tierno beso.

Me quede un par de horas más con mama, pero me tuve que ir, todavía no había pasado por la bodega y ya eran las 11 de la noche.

Después de haber visto que la mercancía que partiría mañana hacia Inglaterra estuviera lista y completa me fui a mi pent-house, llegue casi a las 4:00 A.M, me di una ducha y me acosté.

Los días pasaron entre trabajo y papeles, el día que partíamos tuve un problema con un cargamento que llegaba así que a tuve que quedarme unas horas más pero al final mi dicho favorita no me fallo_, "El Dinero Todo lo Puede". _Divido a eso lleguemos 6 horas después de lo previsto.

_Que les parecio? Les Gusto?_

_Bueno espero que les alla gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo =)._

_Gracias por leer y dejenme su opinion de la historia._

_Bye_

_Muax_

_Las Quiero Muxo_

_Cuidence_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no son míos sino de nuestra querida S.M, solo los que no reconozcan me pertenecen._

_Estoy súper Feliz porque hoy al fin me dieron la noticia de que voy a ser Tía Wiii, llevo años esperando que mi hermano sentara cabeza y al fin lo hizo =)._

_Chicas aquí les dejo el capi 2 espero que les guste, en mi perfil les dejo imágenes relacionadas con la historia como: la portada, las casas de los Cullen's, vestuarios, el avión, como luce Andre, como se ve el club, el carro de Edward, etc._

Llegamos a Italia, ahí había un auto esperando para llevarnos a nuestra mansión, Si acá también teníamos una mansión.

-Señores Cullen's espero que su vuelo haya sido placentero, Los Señores Vulturis esperan su llegada dentro de 2 horas-

-No nos lleves a nuestra mansión, llévanos directo al palacio- El palacio era donde vivían los Vulturis, las personas que vivían en Volterra el lado negro de Italia por así decirlo, le llamaban palacio por su estructura y su antigüedad.

-Si Señor- A nosotros nadie nos daba cita y eso era algo que ellos aprenderían así fuera a las malas.

Treinta y cinco minutos después estábamos en la entrada esperando a que abrieran las verjas, dos minutos después estábamos dentro.

La asistente de Aro, Gianna nos guío a su despacho para luego ofrecernos algo de tomar, a lo cual dijimos que no.

-Señores, un gusto tenerlos aquí- Dijo Aro.

-Qué demonios es lo que sucedió? Y más te vale que no omitas detalles-

-Teníamos el camino listo pero uno de los hombres de Billy nos delato con la policía, tengo un hombre infiltrado dentro de ella y nos aviso, por eso preferimos cambiar la ruta y ser más discretos-

-Quien fue?-

-No lo sabemos pero como ya ustedes deben sospechar, los Denali tiene que ver con esto. Ellos son los únicos aparte de nosotros que tenían conocimiento de la operación y no me sorprendería que estuvieran conspirando en nuestra contra, sabes muy bien que los Black nunca han sido de confianza yo no los quiero metidos en nuestros negocios y no es la primera vez que te lo digo Edward ellos no son de confianza-

-¿Y quién en este mundo lo es? Todos aquí buscamos nuestro beneficio propio- Dijo Jazz y era muy cierto aquí cada un velaba por sí mismo, puedo decir que eran pocos los grupos que velaban si acaso por su familia, la nuestra era una de esas pocas, si se metían con uno se metían con el otro.

-Cuando estará la mercancía acá, con la nueva ruta?- Pregunte dando por cerrado el tema de los Denali y los Black.

- Dame 5 días- Dijo Cayo que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

-Es demasiado, tienes 4 días. Tenemos que entregarla lo antes posible-

-Está Bien-

Nos quedamos terminando de arreglar algunos detalles y jazz y yo nos retiramos, todavía teníamos que pasar a revisar algunas de las bodegas y Jazz tenía que encargarse de un "Trabajito muy especial", un policía que no había querido cooperar con nosotros.

Pasamos en Italia tres días y después nos movimos a Londres y Roma, Casi una semana después estábamos de regreso en América, Fuimos a donde los Denali y como le dije a mi padre absolutamente nada nos paso, dejamos clara un par de cosas, entre ellas que o escogían a los Black o a nosotros y les advertimos que nada bueno podría pasar si se ponían en nuestra contra, como era de esperarse quedaron de nuestro lado pero por si acaso los tendríamos vigilados por un tiempo.

Jasper tenía que atender otros asuntos y yo tenía que ir a Brasil y Colombia antes de regresar a Estados unidos.

Estaba en mi avión a punto de partir hacia Nueva York cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, me estaban infórmanos que uno de los agentes de un operativo antidrogas en México no quería cooperar y así demoraría mas en pasar toda la mercancía sin contar que nos arriesgábamos a perderla. Llame a Jazz para que mandara a uno de sus hombres acabar con el problema y así poder proseguir con todo como estaba planeado antes de que el agente o mejor dicho ex agente ya que ponto estaría muerto, se tirara para atrás con nuestro trato.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que salí de casa y debo decir que estaría feliz de regresar si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

-Estúpidas Vacaciones- dije en voz alta mientras entraba a mi pent-house

-Decías hermanito?- y hay estaba mi muy querida y en estos momentos odiosa hermana, con sus maletas que dicho sea de paso eran 6 y una de mano y a eso súmenle una cartera donde cabria suficiente droga para una cuidad entera.

-Ya tengo tus maletas listas están en tu habitación, pesan demasiado por eso no las traje a la sala, no entiendo porque insistes en que ningún empleado quede en casa cuando sales pero en fin busca tus maletas hermanito porque ya el chofer esta abajo esperándonos, voy a llamarlo para que te ayude con las maletas, te espero abajo y no te demores y ni se te ocurra escaparte por que te juro que llamo a papa- Como era que podía decir todo eso sin respirar? Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Aghhh que mas me quedaba, fui hacia mi habitación y había 4 MALETASS, cuánto tiempo creía Andre que nos quedaríamos en Miami 6 meses? Me iba a poner a revisar lo que había metido cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Halo- Dije mientras bajaba una maleta y la comenzaba a abrir

-Cullen, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo apúrate y ni se te ocurra sacar cosas de la maleta, todo la que hay ahí es sumamente necesario-

-Estás loca, son 4 maletasss-

-Vas a hacer que vuelva a subir y créeme que no te agradara ponerme de mal humor, estos zapatos me están matando y no me va a alegrar mucho tener que subir de nuevo, además si crees que es demasiada ropa y no la vas a utilizar toda en el viaje, es muy sencillo llamo a papa y le digo que haga que te quedes más tiempo- Dicho esto me colgó y juro que si no la mataba de aquí a que se acabaran estas "Vacaciones" sería un milagro.

Por Dios Santo, yo era un mafioso y mi hermana me obligaba a cargar sus maletas y las mías? Eran 10 maletas para que queríamos 10 maletas?

Mientras refunfuñaba saque 2 de mis maletas a la sala y hay ya no había ninguna, seguro el chofer las había bajado ya.

Baje las 2 maletas y las otras 2 las bajo mi chofer mientras yo le decía un par de cositas a mi hermanita.

-Andre… ni se te ocurra que por que nada mas estaremos tu y yo harás lo que quieres porque te equivocas, saldrás solo con seguridad y nada de llegar muy tarde, solo podrás llegar tarde cuando salgas conmigo y ni se te ocurra llevarte un trago a la boca porque te juro que te va mal y eso incluye decirle adiós a tus tarjetas de crédito, debito, chequeras y todo en dinero en efectivo que tengas- Dije serio

-Eres un viejo aguafiestas, AMARGADOOO-

No dije mas nada ella sabía muy bien que yo cumplía lo que decía.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos montamos a nuestro avión privado, dentro estaba decorado de color blanco y negro, era agradable, Mama había insistido en decorarlo porque decía que nosotros nos la pasábamos viajando y necesitábamos viajar de forma mas cómoda, razón por la cual teníamos 2 aviones.

Cuando llegamos a Miami habían 2 camionetas negras y vidrios tintados esperándonos, Andre y yo nos montamos en la misma y en la otra iba el personal de seguridad.

Llegamos a nuestra mansión la cual era bastante grande, de color crema y como siempre mama era la experta detrás de la decoración.

-Esta noche tenemos que ir a Queen of the Night, quiero ver como esta todo por allá- Mujeres desnudas, Alcohol y Sexo, Como me iba a negar a eso?

-Bien pero ya sabes las reglas, Seguridad y Cero Alcohol para ti-

En cuanto llegamos Andre se fue para el salón de belleza en cambio yo me fui directo a la cama, tenía que recargar mis fuerzas para esta noche.

Me levante un par de horas después y ya eran las 8:00, me bañe y me vestí, baje y cuando estaba en la sala le dije a una de las chachas que le dijeran a mi hermana que se apurara o la dejaba.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo Andre y yo me voltee, juro que los ojos se me salieron y el corazón se me paro.

-NO, NO, NO y NOOO, Mueve tu trasero a tu guardarropa cámbiate y quema ese vestido, no hay fuerza en esta tierra que haga que salgas de aquí vestida así- el vestido apenas le cubría los senos y dejaba a la vista la mitad de uno de sus muslos y el otro completamente descubierto, ni loco la dejaba salir así, en que estaba pensando cuando se vistió en hacerle competencia a las strippers? De una vez descarte ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, mi hermanita jamás se podría comparar con una vulgar stripper, ella era tan niña e intocable, no como las zorras que trabajaban en los locales de mi hermano.

Andre se puso un vertido verde botella por debajo de la rodilla, que era más decente así que no dije mas nada.

Nos fuimos en una de las camionetas y solo lleve a un guardaespaldas para mi hermanita, ya que yo no necesitaría ninguno.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me agrado mucho Andre se había encargado de parte de la decoración y lo había hecho muy bien, Fuera del club había un gran letrero en rojo que decía "Queens of the Night".

Dentro del club todo era de color rojo los sillones, las barras, las luces…

Eran eso de las 10 cuando llegamos, Se podía escuchar la canción Tik Tok de Kesha Andre aplaudió emocionada, si yo me sabia el nombre de la canción es porque esta mujer que tenia alado se la pasaba escuchándola y juro que hasta me sabia la letra, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta no es bueno para mi reputación.

-Eddy ven vamos a sentarnos en el V.I.P además es el que queda más cerca al escenario y estoy segura que quieres ver a las chicas de cerca para escoger a tu carnada de hoy- Dijo la enana Riéndose y casi corriendo a la mesa que quería, ella sabía que yo odiaba que me dijeran Eddy pero yo también sabia que cosas le molestaban, reí mientras caminaba hacia la mesa me senté y dos minutos después llego una mesera bastante bonita, de cabello negro corto en puntas que miraban a todos lados, blanca como el papel, bajita y delgada no pude fijarme en el color de sus ojos debido a la oscuridad y los tonos rojos que salían de todos lados, de verdad era muy bonita pero parecía una niña, me pregunto lo seria? No, no lo creo nadie que trabajara aquí podía ser una "niña" pero como sea no me llamaba la atención como para que me "entretuviera" hoy.

-Que desean de tomar?-

-Yo quiero un whisky en las rocas y a la NIÑA le trae una coca-cola- Dije enfatizando la palabra niña sabía que Andre odiaba eso JA! Eso es por lo de Eddy Hermanita XD.

-Edwardddd, no seas tan malo déjame tomar una cerveza aunque sea, Plissss una corona- Dijo asiendo un puchero y yo negué con la cabeza haciéndola enojar mas, pero no me importaba mi hermanita no tomaría absolutamente nada.

La misma chica que nos atendió llego con nuestras bebidas y yo estaba tan aburrido ya que no había empezado la parte interesante que antes de darme cuenta mi bebida se había acabado, le hice señas a la chica y esta volvió.

-Tráeme un Whisky doble- Ella asintió y se fue

De repente la música cambio y se empezó a escuchar Sexy Bitch de David Guetta Feat Akon las chicas estaban en sus posiciones y empezaron a bailar, algunas estaban sobre el escenario otras a lo alto en caños y otras haciendo Table dance pero yo solo pude posar mis ojos en la chica que estaba en el caño central que se encontraba en el escenario, La forma como se movía era deslumbrante, sus caderas, la forma como pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, tenia puesto un traje rosa estilo kimono, que consistía en una diminuta falda y brazier y mallas negras.

Empezó a moverse cada vez de forma más sensual, tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes lo que le daba un toque más excitante, subió una pierna lentamente por el caño y arqueo su espalda.

Quito una de las manos del caño y la empezó a subir por su pierna hasta llegar a sus senos mientras la otra iba por su vientre, estaba parada junto al caño con su cabeza echada para atrás y movía sus caderas de tal forma que me hacia preguntarme como lo haría en la cama?

Fue quitándose el "Chalequito" rosa y quedo en sujetador, no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo pero ya me tenía duro.

Siguió bailando hasta quedar en sujetador, unas diminutas bragas y las mallas, Cuando se quito es sujetados, mi miembro dolía de lo duro que estaba, la quería en mi cama y la tendría, cuando la canción termino ella quedo con una pierna totalmente subida sobre este y agarrada con ambas manos al caño y su cabeza echada atrás mirando al público, lo que me proporciono una muy buena vista de sus senos.

Me pare con un movimiento brusco y Andre me pregunto

-Qué pasa? A dónde vas?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer- le dije, le hice señas al guardaespaldas de Andre y le dije que no la perdiera de vista y que no la dejara tomar nada.

Me fui en busca de Jessica, ella era la encargada del club cuando Emmett no estaba cosa que era casi siempre; La encontré cerca de los vestidores

-Jessica-

-Edward, tiempo sin verte- Dijo en tono seductor pero no me interesaba por ló menos no hoy.

-Quiero a la chica del mini kimono rosa, la que estaba en el caño central-

-Jajaja, Edward ella no es prostituta solo Stripper, Créeme tratamos de convencerla nos traería mucho dinero pero se negó rotundamente- La sujete fuertemente del brazo.

-Sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiero así que o me la consigues o te mato me entiendes?-

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y asintió asustada, yo sonreí y me fui a sentar a la barra.

Luego de unos minutos me aburrí y fui en busca de Jessica.

-Bella o lo haces o te despido a ti y a la mocosa de tu hermana y puedes estar más que segura que tu amiguita no pone un pie aquí tampoco- Escuche cuando me acerque a la puerta de uno de los camerinos

-Jessica yo no me quiero acostar con él, yo no soy una prostituta y me importa un comino quien sea el- Dijo con desprecio la muy perra

-Bien, estas despedida agarra tus cosas y las de tu hermana las quiero fuera de aquí inmediatamente-

-Jessica no por favor te lo ruego-

-Niña no te estoy pidiendo que mates a alguien, te acuestas con él, te pagara muy bien y listo-

Ella se quedo callada por unos segundos y dijo

-Esta bi…en- Pfff ya le enseñaría yo, a mi negarse cuando le pidiera algo, una mujerzuela como ella no tenía valor alguno, quien se creía que era?

Entre al camerino y le hice señas a Jessica para que se fuera.

-Bien bella, El es Edward, has bien tu trabajo si lo quieres conservar- Dijo Jessica en tono despectivo, Bella agacho la cabeza y asintió.

Ella tenía puesta una bata de color celeste y estaba descalza, en el camerino había una cama con edredones negros, un sillón de cuero negro y peinadoras vestidores etc…

Me acerque a ella y ella retrocedió un paso, Aghhh no sabía que me molestaba más que ella no quisiera estar conmigo o que se hiciera la ovejita inocente o quien quita y solo quería quitarme más dinero, pues si eso quería eso tendría saque mi cartera y retire 2,500 dólares el billetes de cien, se los enseñe y luego se los tire a sus pies.

-Hay tienes me imagino que eso es lo que te preocupa- dije de forma despectiva, esta era igual a todas no sé por qué me sorprendía si al fin y al cabo yo solo la quería para meterla en mi cama-

Me acerque a ella la agarre por la cintura con fuerza, y empecé a besar su cuello con rudeza, la lleve hasta la cama mientras la besaba y caímos sobre esta.

Seguí besándola mientras abría su bata, estaba desnuda solo traía las diminutas bragas que había usado en el Show, esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Deposite besos por todo su cuerpo pero aun así la sentía tensa, la acaricie y bese en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que llegue a sus senos, pose mi boca sobre uno de ellos y lo empecé a lamer besar y mordisquear mientras que con mi mano masajeaba el otro y le daba pellizcos, fui bajando hasta llegar a su centro pase un dedo en medio de sus pliegues para comprobar que tan húmeda se encontraba y cuando sentí lo húmeda que estaba tuve la tentación de penetrarla hay mismo, subí hasta su boca y cuando la iba a besar ella quito el rostro cosa que me enfureció, agarre su quijada con fuerza tanto que estuve seguro que le quedarían un par de morados y la bese olvidándome por completo de la delicadeza, le enseñaría a nunca retar a un Cullen.

Me pare y quite mi camisa, me saque los zapatos y me baje el pantalones junto con mis bóxers; ella en ningún momento me miro, tenía la vista perdida en el techo, y eso me enfureció tanto que no pensé mas, me coloque sobre ella y la penetre de una sola estocada, ella soltó un grito de dolor y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, yo me quede quieto… Ella era virgen… Pero como mierda era eso posible? Por primera vez en la vida me pregunte qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer? Ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda tan duro que lo más probable era que me sacara sangre pero no me importo, que hacia alguien como ella en un lugar así? No me Salí de ella pero la coloque sobre mi y la abrase, no sé por qué estaba haciendo esto pero no lo pude evitar, bese su frente y la deje sobre mí, luego de unos minutos ella soltó mis brazos donde había enterrado sus uñas después que nos moviéramos.

-Yo…- Iba a decir algo pero no se lo permití ella sin querer movió un poco sus caderas y mi miembro reacciono al instante, la coloque nuevamente debajo de mi y comencé a moverme despacio.

-Si te lastimo solo dímelo por favor, no quiero hacerte más daño- seguí moviendo mis caderas un poco más rápido.

Ahora en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos.

-Ed...warddd- grito bella cuando llego al orgasmo, yo llegue luego de 3 estocadas mas y por primera vez después de haber estado con alguien la abrace y la coloque sobre mi pecho, nos cubrí con la sabana y ella cayo dormirá, yo la seguí unos minutos después.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta me despertaron, me pare rápidamente para que no despertaran al ángel que tenia a mi lado.

-Idiota- Grito André entrando al camerino –Por que tengo yo que quedarme aquí hasta tan tarde solo por que a ti te da la puta gana de andarte revolcando con quien sabe quién-

-Calla, la vas a despertar- Andre arqueo una ceja y miro hacia donde se encontraba bella – De cuando acá te preocupa eso?-

Yo agache la cabeza, ella tenía razón a mi nunca antes me había importado algo así y jamás hubiera dejado a mi hermanita esperando tanto y mucho menos por dormirme junto a alguien con la que acababa de tener sexo.

-Yo…-

-Ella es linda- Dijo Andre sonriendo yo me quede callado por un segundo y dije

-Ya nos vamos dame un segundo-

-Porque no la invitas a pasar el día con nosotros- Que? No, definitivamente Andre se había vuelto completamente loca.

-No, espérame afuera-

No sabía si despertarla o dejarle una nota. Le debería dejar más dinero? No quería ofenderla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, le escribí una nota diciéndole que vendría en la noche y le deje un total de 4,000 dólares.

Salí de su camerino y vi a Andre sentada en una de las mesas conversando con la chica que nos había atendido la noche anterior.

-Nos vamos Andre?-

-Ohh, sip Edward, te presento a Alice, Alice él es mi hermano Edward-

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen- Yo asentí y dije

-Igual Alice, si nos disculpas debemos retirarnos ya son casi las 7 A.M- dije mirando mi celular.

-Sip, cuídense, yo iré a buscar a mi hermana que no sé donde se habrá metido-

-Bye André-

Subimos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y Jonathan uno de nuestros guardaespaldas arranco el auto, en todo el camino no pude sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, que tenía esa mujer que me hacía sentir así? Todavía no podía creer que ella hubiese sido virgen, que hacia una niña- si niña, ahora no podía evitar pensar que ella era una niña o mejor dicho un ángel por que una niña no despertaría lo que ella despertaba en mi- que debía hacer? Nunca me había tenido que preocupar por alguien que no fuera de la familia, además yo no podía andar por ahí teniendo lastima de las personas, por que de seguro eso era lo que me pasaba le tenía lastima a ella, yo era un maldito mafioso que mierda de lastima me podía causar ella? Lo mejor sería que me la sacara de la cabeza, le había dejado dinero suficiente y estaba seguro que ella ahora que sabía que ganaría mejor haciendo eso de seguro continuaba, Aghhh el solo hecho de imaginar a otro hombre acercársele, tacarla o tan siquiera besarla despertaba mis instintos asesinos, ella no sería de mas nadie, nunca nadie más podría tocarla, no me importaba que tendría que hacer pero a ella solo yo la podría tocar.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Andre se despidió de mí para irse a dormir, yo podía haber estado absorto en mis pensamientos pero no se me paso que ella estaba igual pero preferí no preguntar.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Jasper

-Edward, papa me va a matar por llamarte por trabajo pero los Black, casi arruinan la operación, pudimos rescatar casi todo el cargamento, y yo diría que un 70 % de las armas que venían para nosotros-

-Mierdaaa!-

-Es oficial, si quieren guerra la tendrán, necesito tu permiso para eliminarlos-

-Sabes que no te lo puedo dar, si papa se entera los eliminados seremos nosotros, nos toca esperar que pasen estas dos putas semanas-

-Bien-

-Papa ya sabe lo que paso?-

-Sí, ya eliminamos a los que estuvieron encargados de arruinarnos la operación, pero papa cree que no debemos precipitarnos a atacar a los Black, por eso quería tu autorización para eliminarlos ya que papa no me quiso dar la de él, quiere que Emmett y yo nos vallamos para Miami con ustedes, según él para proteger a André pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que quiere es mantenernos alejados de eso, te juro que si no fuera mi padre le diría mas de cuarto cosas por estarse metiendo en mi trabajo, quien mierda se supone que hará mi trabajo mientras yo estoy en Miami comportándome como un puto bueno para nada?-

-Calma y no seas tan marica, que yo me he tenido que aguantar esta aquí más que tu, cuando llegan?-

-Yo llego en 3 días pero el puto de Emmett logro librarse de llegas hasta la otra semana-

-Bien, después que no vengan a joderme más la paciencia, no ando de humor así que nada de andar haciendo Idioteces-

-Pfff de quien habremos aprendido, eres tu el que tienes el titulo de imbécil mayor o ya se te olvido cuando te metiste con la hija de los Denali?-

-Ella era una ofrecida y yo no soy de hielo así que púdrete-

-Sea como sea casi quedas amarrado si no hubiera sido por que la muy estúpida perdió el bebe, no que tenga nada en contra del que iba a ser tu "hijo", pero mama te hubiese hecho responderle y tú lo sabes- Cuando Tanya me dijo que estaba embarazada no le creí y aunque lo estuviera siempre quedo la duda de si era mío o no, pero debo admitir que cuando ella perdió el bebe me sentí mal, yo puedo ser cualquier cosa pero un hijo es un hijo.

-Como sea, avísame cuando llegues- Dije colgando el teléfono.

Trate de dormir un rato pero no lo logre así que me fui a la piscina y nade alrededor de una hora y luego me fui a cambiar decidí que era mejor salir de casa antes de volverme loco pero primero debía hacer una llamada.

-Oficina del señor Jasón Scott, Buenas tardes-

-Dígale al Sr. Scott que llame a Edward Cullen lo antes posible-

-Si Sr. De inmediato- Cerré la llamada y fui hacia el garaje donde estaba aparcado mi hermoso auto un Porsche Carrera GT.

Empecé a conducir sin rumbo, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, Que tenía esa chica del otro mundo?

Lo único que sé es que tengo que volverla a ver, pero como? No quería demostrar que me interesaba, ya sabía yo que las mujereas aprovechaban cuando un hombre como yo sentía interés por ellas para sacarnos todo lo posible.

Chicas espero que les aya gustado el Capitulo, trate de hacerlo mas largo por que se que el primero me quedo bastante corto =)

Recuerden Dejarme su RR y prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

Las Quiero

Muax

Se Cuidan

Atte.

MandyCullenC.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chicas No tengo las palabras para agradecerles por todo su apoyo, por sus RR, Alertas y Favoritos._

_Enserio Mil Gracias por ser tan lindas conmigo y dejarme ver que enserio les gusta la historia, tenia pensado subir el capitulo mañana, pero no pude resistir y lo subí hoy._

_Este Capitulo se lo dedico a 2 de mis amiwiss lindas: alicebrando__.cullen__ y __lizitablackswan__, Muax Las Quiero Mucho._

_Chicas espero que les guste el capitulo, en mi perfil subí nuevas imágenes con referencia a la historia: la casa, el carro de Alec y el traje de Bella._

_Nos Leemos abajo._

Estuve dando vueltas en el auto, camine por la playa –Si, Si se que suena ridículo que alguien como yo haga eso pero era algo que me relajaba mucho, Cuando llegue a casa eran casi las 9:00 P.M, André estaba básicamente tirada en el sillón y vestida para salir y sin zapatos eso solo podía significar una cosa André acababa de llegar de compras, apropósito pregunte.

-Que hiciste hoy?-

-Bueno fui de compras, pase por Gucci, D&G, Valentino, Dior, Prada ahí pero casi muero cuando llegue a la tienda de Jimmy Choo pero debo regresar mañana por otro modelo que me falto puedes creer que no había en mi talla?-

-Ajah- Dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, si algo me aburría era escuchar a una mujer hablar de las compras y sus "catástrofes" –Arréglate rápido si quieres ir porque nos vamos en 20 minutos-

-Queeee…- oí que grito André

Me metí a la ducha y me cambie de ropa, me puse un pantalón de vestir negro y un polo blanco.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras grite

-André me voy-

-Ya va espérame Edward, no seas malo-

-Voy saliendo por la puerta Chao- Jajajaja 2 minutos después venia André corriendo escaleras abajo sin maquillaje y con los zapatos en la mano, cuando me vio parado justo al final de las escaleras me fulmino con la mirada.

-Idiota- Murmuro y yo solté una risa.

-Vete tú en la camioneta con Jonathan que yo me voy en mi auto- Le dije a André, ella solo asintió ya que no separaba la vista de su IPhone.

Cuando llegamos al Club estacionamos los autos en el área V.I.P, Yo llegue antes por lo que me senté en la mesa que tuviera la mejor vista hacia el escenario con los caños, luego de unos minutos llego André, ordene un whisky doble y me lo trajeron, estaba hablando con Andre cuando la música cambio y empezó a sonar Right Round de Floriday salieron las chicas, bella estaba bailando en el tubo que estaba justo frente mío, cuando me vio se paro por unos segundos pero luego reacciono y empezó a bailar, movía las caderas al ritmo de la música y cuando bajaba hasta el piso dejando ver algo más que su diminuta tanga hacia que me dieran ganas de bajarla de ahí y hacerla mía, de repente alguien que al parecer estaba bastante borracho subió al escenario y se acerco a Bella, cuando la iba a agarrar ella se movió para el otro lado escapándole.

-Ven cosita rica, que yo te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno- para ese momento yo ya me encontraba subiendo al escenario, el tipo ese agarro a bella y trato de besarla ella lo pateo pero no lo pudo apartar lo suficiente, yo llegue en ese momento y lo aparte dándole un puñetazo cuando él me lo quiso regresar saque mi arma y dispare al techo

-Si a alguien se le ocurre volver a ponerle un solo dedo encima a ella- Dije señalando a bella sin quererlo con el arma- Lo mato. Entendido?- Dije mientras paraba al imbécil ese y le hice señas a mi seguridad para que viniera –Encárgate de el- Dije –Demuéstrale con quien está tratando para que no le den ganas de volver por aquí-

Guarde mi arma y cuando me voltee hacia bella ella estaba sentada en el piso contra la pared y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, estaba temblando, cuando la fui a agarrar para alzarla ella se sacudió en mis brazos y vi como lagrimas recorrían su rostro, me arrodille en el piso y aunque ella no quisiera la abrace

-Ya cálmate, nada te va a pasar, yo no voy a dejar que te hagan daño- Ella se aferro a mi camisa y yo aproveche para pararme y cargarla como su fuera una bebe. Cuando baje del escenario vi a André con el ceño fruncido mientras me miraba.

-Toma las llaves de mi bolsillo y vete a casa, averigua quien es la hermana de Bella y llévala a su casa o a la nuestra, no me importa pero te quiero en casa YA!- Dije serio y me lleve a bella al camerino.

Ella no separo su rostro de mi pecho, luego de un rato dejo de temblar y se calmo, se separo de mí y me veía con el ceño fruncido, alzo el mentón y me miro a los ojos, de repente se separo completamente de mí y se paró de la cama

-Como te encuentras?- Pregunte

-Bien- Dijo secamente, Saco un rollo de dinero de su bolso y me lo lanzo.

-No quiero su dinero, si me acosté con usted fue porque no me quedo de otra, era eso o perdía mi trabajo, pero que le quede claro que yo no soy ninguna prostituta, ni nada que se le parezca- Dijo con el rostro en alto, yo estaba atónito, enserio me estaba regresando el dinero que le había dado ayer? Me quede observando el dinero hasta que ella hablo haciéndome levantar la vista

-Si no me cree puede contarlo, está completo-

-No, no es eso, te creo es solo que me sorprendió, ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?-le pregunte, ella no se parece a ninguna mujer que yo hubiera conocido antes.

-Ese no es su problema- Dijo con altanería, me acerque a ella algo furioso por su comportamiento, es que acaso se le olvidaba quien era yo?

-Pues fíjate que si es mi problema, que no se te olvide que trabajas para mí así que te toca hacer lo que yo digo-

Ella me miro con odio y eso por alguna razón me hizo sentir como basura y tal vez lo fuera por tratar a alguien como ella así como lo estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo.

Allá me miraba con tanto desprecio que no lo pude evitar, ese deseo de hacer que el odio desapareciera era demasiado grande, acaricie su mejilla y dije

-No te quiero hacer daño- acerque mis labios a los suyos y ella no aparto la cara, la bese con toda la delicadeza que pude, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas pero que tan difícil podía ser?

Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua creo que por primera vez en mi vida pidiendo permiso para entrar ella me lo concedió y llevo sus manos a mi cuello, luego de unos segundos se aparto de mi cuando iba a protestar vi en su mirada la frialdad en persona.

-No soy una prostituta-

-Lo sé- Dije volviéndola a besar – No- Beso – Quiero- Beso- Que- Beso- Lo- Beso-Seas- Agarre sus caderas y las acerque más a mí, ella gimió al sentir mi erección y profundizamos mas el beso.

La envolví en mis brazos mientras ella coloco sus delicadas manos en mis hombros, ella era un ángel dentro de un mundo lleno de demonios.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire y yo empecé a dejar costos besos por su barbilla y su cuello, nos fui guiando hacia la cama y con cuidado la deposite en ella, seguí besándola hasta llegar nuevamente a sus dulces labios, que en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en mi perdición.

Ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello, yo tenía una en su cadera y otra en su rostro, la fui desvistiendo y ella a mí, cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos lleve mi cabeza hasta su centro y deje que mi respiración chocara contra ella, Bella gimió y Arceo sus caderas.

-Paciencia, mi ángel paciencia- me acerque más y deje que mis labios rozaran su intimidad, me embriague de su olor y no aguante mas, tuve que probarla, pase mi lengua lentamente en medio de sus pliegues hasta llegar a su clítoris lo empecé a lamer chupar y morder, ella gemía cada vez mas alto pero para mí no era suficiente yo la quería escuchar mi nombre hasta que no pudiera gritar más alto, introduje un dedo en su intimidad mientras mi lengua seguía jugando con su intimidad, ella movió sus caderas y yo empecé a mover lo has rápido y fuerte que pude mis dedos.

-Edwardddddddd- Grito bella cuando llego al orgasmo, cuando bebí todos sus jugos levante mi rostro para ver como dos gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Bella.

-Que sucede? Te lastime?- Pregunte

Bella negó y cerro sus ojos, yo me acerque y bese cada uno de sus parpados ella abrió los ojos y luego me acerque a sus labios, estaba sobre ella a punto de penetrarla pero ella frunció el ceño y enterró sus uñas en mis brazos

-Calma Bella, te prometo que esta vez no dolerá- la empecé a besar, de su boca baje a su cuello y luego a sus pechos hasta que ella aflojo su agarre y coloco sus manos en mi espalda, empecé a penetrarla suavemente y ella soltó un gemido muy diferente al que había escuchado la noche anterior, este era uno de placer, de mucho placer.

Comencé a moverme más y mas rápido, con cada embestida que daba me sentía más lleno, mas pleno y hasta más feliz, no entendía la razón pero así era.

Mis embestidas eran casi frenéticas, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando ella llego di dos mas y llegue yo, la abrace y nos di la vuelta para que ella quedara sobre mí.

Tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos hasta que ella se levanto pero sin salir de mí, me miro, se mordió el labio, Dios mío se veía tan sexy de repente sentí como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de mi miembro haciéndolo despertar, solté un gemido, agarre sus caderas haciendo que ella empezara a moverse de arriba a abajo, ella coloco ambas manos en mi pecho apoyándose en ellas y empezó a moverse en círculos y juro por todo lo bueno del mundo que creí que moriría en ese mismo instante.

Con ella llegue al orgasmo esa noche más veces que ninguna otra, no entendía como lo hacía porque ella no podía decir que tenia la experiencia de las otras mujeres con las que había estado, pero ella era todo una Diosa ese era un talento natural.

Caímos rendidos a eso de las 7:00 A.M, de lo próximo que fui consiente era de que mi celular estaba sonando

-alo-

-Sr Cullen, tenemos un problema- Abrí bien los ojos y me pare de la cama.

-Qué pasa?-

-Su hermana desapareció- en ese momento deje de respirar Como que mi hermana había desaparecido.

-Como que Andreina desapareció?-

-Ella se fue en su auto y yo regrese en la camioneta pero ella nunca llego a casa, rastreamos su celular pero lo encontramos tirado en la calle a unas cuadras del club-

-Mierdaaa- Grite y Bella se levanto sobresaltada, colgué el teléfono y me acerque a bella.

-Bella Necesito saber dónde está tu hermana-

-Qué? Oh Por Dios Alice, la olvide por completo, la pobre debió de haberse quedado esperándome. Voltéate para que pueda vestirme-

-Bella yo mande a mi hermana a que llevara a tu hermana a su casa o a la nuestra pero mi hermana nunca llego a nuestra casa-

-Qué? Oh mierda Alice? Donde esta mi hermanita- dijo bella parándose de la cama y se empezó a vestir.

-Préstame un celular- le di mi IPhone y ella me lo volvió a pasar.

-No se marcar aquí, no puedo- sonreí y ella me dio el numero que deseaba marcar, le pase el teléfono y ella espero a que le contestaran.

-alo Rose, Ali Esta ahí?-…- No yo estoy bien solo me quede dormida en el trabaja pero responde Ali está ahí?-…- Oh Mierda-...- Ella desapareció y todo es mi cumpla-… Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de mi ángel y sollozos salían de su boca, tome el teléfono y dije

-Si Alice o alguna otra chica llegan allá por favor inmediatamente llámame, no te preocupes bella te avisara si sabemos algo- Colgué el teléfono y me gire hacia Bella.

Alice POV

Después de lo que paso con mi hermana el hermano de Andre se la llevo y ella se acerco a mi y dijo.

-Aliceeee, vamos hoy te vienes conmigo, Edward llevara a bella a tu casa cuando se sienta mejor-

-Pero Andre, no me puedo ir tengo que trabajar-

-Bien, bien, bien, dame un segundo vale? JESSICAAA- Grito Andre a todo pulmón.

-Si señorita- Dijo Jessica mirando a Andre pero cuando me vio, me miro con desprecio y dijo- Y tu qué haces aquí paradota, no seas estúpida y ponte a trabajar, que a ti se te paga por atender mesas no para andar de balde- yo agache la cabeza y me iba a ir a hacer mi trabajo cuando Andre dijo

-Mira Rubia oxigenada, Escúchame bien- Dijo con la voz teñida de odio y juro que hasta yo me asuste, me voltee y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, Andre tenía a Jessica agarrada del cabello –a Alice me la tratas bien, que ella no es una cualquiera barata como tú y si yo me entero que le haces o le dices algo desagradable y juro que no te voy a mandar a matar, yo misma lo hago- dijo Andre soltándola y Jessica casi cae al piso –Pídele disculpas- Jessica miro a Andre con odio y luego a mí.

-Dis… culpa-

-Bien, ahora Alice, tiene la noche libre y se viene conmigo-

-Pero no hay nadie que atiendo sus mesas, no se puede ir si no tiene un remplazo-

-Ahhh pues si ese es el problema fácil- Andre se acerco a mi me quito mi delantal y se lo tiro a Jessica- Tu lo vas a hacer-

-A mi no me pagan por atender mesas-

-Si eso lo sabemos todos, a ti te pagan para revolcarte con cualquier escoria que te page, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si no hay quien barra el piso con la lengua y yo te digo que lo tienes que hacer tu, o lo haces o te despides de tu trabajo- Andre me agarro la mano y salimos de ahí.

Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento deje de caminar e inmediatamente ella se detuvo

-Porque… hiciste eso?- tenía que preguntarle, no me explicaba por qué alguien como ella se preocupaba por alguien como yo, ella me dedico una sonrisa tierna y dijo.

-Me caes bien además eres como la hermanita menor que siempre quise tener- Yo sonreí y volvimos a caminar, llegamos a un carro que me dejo con los ojos abiertos era hermoso.

-Es tuyo?- Pregunte

-Nop- dijo ella triste –Es del bobo de mi hermano pero por esta noche será totalmente nuestro- Yo sonreí y me fui a montar atrás pero ella me dijo que no, que me hiciera en el asiento del copiloto, Andre me cayó bien desde que la vi la primera noche en el club, era diferente al tipo de personas que frecuentaban el lugar, si todos tenían en común el dinero, pero eso no quería decir que fueran cultos, en cambio ella sí lo era.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunto y ella sin quitar la vista de la carretera dijo

-A ver a mi novio secreto- Soltó una risita al igual que yo, pero después se puso seria y dijo- Ali no le puedes decir a nadie que tengo novio y mucho menos quien es- ella me miro y yo asentí por lo que ella continuo – Lo conozco desde que éramos niños él es hijo de uno de los "socios" de mi padre, pero hace 3 años el me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi y pues que te puedo decir yo me enamore de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi cuando tenía 5 añitos- Andre sonrió y prosiguió contándome – Como te iba diciendo hace 3 años lo volví a ver después de haber pasado 3 años en un internado en Londres. El estaba de cumpleaños y papa decidió llevarme así que fuimos a Italia y cuando lo volví a ver, fue… fue absolutamente increíble, no puedo describir como me sentí en ese momento, Esa misma noche el me dijo que tenía que confesarme algo así que a las 4:30 A.M quedamos en vernos en uno de los jardines del Palacio y él me dijo que me amaba y que tenía que decírmelo antes de que volviera a desaparecer- Yo solo pude sonreí, sonaba tan romántico – Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando yo regrese a estados unidos, yo solo tenía 16 recién cumplidos y 3 hermanos más un padre ultra sobre protectores, pero pasamos por todo eso y aquí seguimos, juntos y amándonos igual o más que antes-

-Que Lindos- Dije yo sonrojándome, pero yo no era tonta esa clase de cosas no les pasaban a las personas como yo.

Alce mi vista y vi que entrábamos a una mansión Hermosísima, nunca había visto algo igual, bueno si pero solo en revistas o cosas así.

Andre se bajo del auto pero yo me quede dentro ella dio la vuelta al ver que yo no bajaba, abrió mi puerta y pregunto

-Que sucede Ali?-

-Es que mira como estoy vestida-

-Ohhh es eso? No te preocupes enserio, es mas ahorita nos vamos de compras Vale?- Que Compras?

-Pero si son la- Me fije en mi reloj – 1:03 de la madrugada

-Pues no le veo el problema- Dijo André soltando una risita- Ahí mall's que abren 24 horas y gracias a Dios que existen- Dijo ella Con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, me baje del auto y entramos a la casa, ella coloco un código para desactivar la alarma y saco una llave de su cartera para abrir la puerta, cuando entramos no había nadie en la sala, Andre me agarro la mano y corrimos hacia donde habían 2 puertas de madera gruesa Andre las abrió y me soltó la mano para correr hasta donde estaba un muchacho bastante guapo.

-Amor, que sorpresa porque no me dijiste que vendrías- Dijo el muchacho parándose de la silla que se encontraba situada detrás de un gran escritorio, André se le colgó del cuello y el la beso.

-es que no sabía que venía, amor quiero presentarte a alguien- Andre camino más cerca pero cuando el muchacho me vio la expresión de su rostro era de total desagrado, yo agache mi cabeza y Andre hablo.

-Alec ella es Alice, Alice el es Alec-

-Hola…- Dijo Alec con desgana –Trabajas para Andre?-

-Alecccc- Grito André y yo levante la cara – Ella no trabaja para mí, trabaja en el club de Emmett y es mi amiga-

-Ahhh, espera déjame ver si entiendo, eras amiga de una de las prostitutas que trabaja para Emmett?- André estampo su mano en el rostro de Alec y salió del despacho agarrándome la mano.

-Andreeeee, Amor que te pasa?-

-Qué? Que me pasa? No seas Bruto Alec como vas a decir eso de una niña?-

-Pues si fuera una niña no trabajaría hay-

-Tú que sabes por qué trabaja ahí, ni tu ni yo lo sabemos así que podrías hacerme el puto favor de dejar de juzgar a las personas así por así? Que no se te olvide que tu eres un mafioso y yo manejo la compañía que tapa todos los desbarajustes que hace mi familia, así que con que moral vienes a juzgar?- yo estaba perpleja, Andre siguió caminando y yo la seguí, no podía creer que ella se hubiese peleado con su novio por mí.

-Andre, yo me puedo ir en un bus o algo así, enserio no quiero que te pelees con tu novio por mi culpa, no vale la pena-

-Claro que si lo vale, tú eres mi amiga y ningún puto hombre insulta a mis amigas- Yo sonreí y escuche que alguien detrás de mí decía

-Lo siento Alice, no fue mi intención, es solo que pensé que tu eres igual a las demás y para serte sincero no me gusta que Andre se relacione con gente así, pero discúlpame si te juzgue mal no debí- él se volteo hacia Andre y dijo –Princesa me perdonas?- Andre tenía sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, empezó a chocar la punta de su zapato contra el piso y no dijo absolutamente nada –Amor si sigues chocando así tu zapato lo dañaras- Dijo Alec sonriendo y Andre dijo de hacerlo inmediatamente.

-Bien pero me llevas te compras- dijo Andre haciendo un puchero y Alec puso cara de, por favor no me hagas esto, me pareció muy chistoso y tuve que aguantarme para no reírme.

-Bien amor mañana iremos de compras-

-No, no, no, nada de mañana vamos ya-

-QUEEE? Mi vida te has fijado que horas son?- Andre frunció el seño y Alec dijo

-Bien, bien nos vamos de compras chicas- Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer y esta vez sí que no aguante las ganas de reírme, incluso Andre se rio.

_Chicas Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo =)._

_Que les pareció?_

_Chicas si a alguna no le conteste el RR es por que era muy cortito pero quiero que sapan que leí todos y que me encantaron, Mil Gracias, Las Quiero._

_Bye_

_Cuídense_

_Muaxxxxx_

_Nos Leemos en el próximo capitulo =)_

_Recuerden dejar sus RR Que me Ponen Muy Felizzzz =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mis Chicas Lindas Como están? Espero que estén súper bien =)_

_Bueno aquí les dejo el Capitulo y espero que les guste mucho, igual que con el anterior pensaba esperar hasta mañana para subirlo pero es que no me pude resistir, no saben lo feliz que estoy por todos sur RR, alertas y Favoritos. Ustedes son lo Máximo, Gracias =)_

Alice POV

Nos montamos al auto de Alec que era un BMW negro, era hermoso. El condujo por alrededor de 25 minutos en los cuales ellos hablaban e intentaban involucrarme en la conversación pero yo solo asentía o daba respuestas cortas, me daba pena que el poco tiempo que ellos pasaran juntos lo tenían que desperdiciar conmigo.

Juro que si no supiera que él era un mafioso no lo creería, la forma en que trataba y veía a André era tal que me costaba verlos sin sentir una punzada en el corazón, ellos eran el vivo ejemplo de que el amor existía, pero que existiera no significaba que fuera a pasarme a mí, nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo, tan simple y normal.

Llegamos al mall y André dijo

-Bien ahora sí que empieza la diversión-

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero amor?-

-Uhmmm Necesitamos comprar ropa para Ali primero que todo- Dijo André sonriéndome y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme-Uhmmm ya seee, Valentino- dijo André mientras me agarraba a mí de un brazo y a Alec del otro.

Me compraron un vestido bastante corto pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestidos así que no me importo mucho y después de la discusión que tuve con André porque yo no quería que ella me comprara nada, ella gano y me compro el vestido y unos zapatos hermosos de color negro.

Luego de unas 5 horas de haber estado de tienda en tienda y unas 45 bolsas de diferentes marcas de ropa, zapatos, joyas perfumes etc. Ya yo no aguante mas y le dije a André que si podíamos regresar a casa, la verdad estaba cansada tenía casi 2 días de no dormir y 2 días antes de eso apenas había logrado pegar un ojo ya que rose estaba enferma y Mimy, mi hermanita, también.

Alec llamo a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que trajera otro auto, encontramos un restaurante en el mall para poder sentarnos y comer algo ya que en el auto solo cabía una persona de tantas bolsas que había.

Yo pedí una Coca-Cola igual que André y Alec pidió un Sake, cuando la mesera vino a tomar nuestra orden André y Alec pidieron sushi pero cuando llego mi turno de ordenar quede en blanco nunca había comido nada de lo que había en el menú así que no sabía que pedir, André debió ver la confusión en mi rostro por que dijo

-Por qué no pides los rollos California estoy segura de que te encantaran- la mesera anoto las ordenes y se fue.

-Bueno chicas y cómo fue que se conocieron? André menciono que trabajas en QTN- (haciendo referencia a Queens of the Night)

-Si soy mesera- dije con la frente en alto -ahí fue donde André y yo nos conocimos-

- Y todo gracias a el bobo de Edward, me toco quedarme esperando a que el terminara sus asuntitos con una de las mujercitas del club- yo fruncí el ceño enojada, como era posible que generalizaran.

-No todas las que trabajan ahí son unas prostitutas- Dije ahora mucha más enojada.

Alec soltó una carcajada y dijo

-Alice ya sabemos que tú no eres así pero créeme tu eres la excepción a la regla porque estoy más que seguro que las demás chicas del club son unas putas-

-Ni mi hermana ni yo somos así y que ella sea stripper no significa que sea una prostituta, ustedes no saben las razones por las cuales trabajamos en ese lugar y no tienen derecho a expresarse así de las personas por que si así es yo también podría decir que ustedes son unos cerdos, creídos, ladrones y drogadictos porque eso es lo que he visto hacer a los de su clase en el club más sin embargo no los juzgue a ustedes y me permití conocerlos dándome cuenta que no eran tan malos como los demás- Dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la salida sin importarme como llegaría a mi casa, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y me voltee.

-Ali perdóname enserio no fue mi intención, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres que rodean a mis hermanos se dejen guiar por el dinero y...-

-No debes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, no importa en que trabajen-

-Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿me perdonas?- Yo sonreí y asentí, Ella me abrazo y regresamos a la mesa.

-Alice perdóname me pase con lo que dije-

-No te preocupes Alex-

Luego del incidente llego la mesera con nuestra comida, yo le dedique una sonrisa y ella se retiro.

Durante la comida hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que André miro el reloj y dijo

-No puedo creer que estemos comiendo Sushi a las 6:00AM- yo solté una risita y Alex le apretó la nariz a André haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero y yo no pude evitar volver a reírme.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alec le pedí a que me dejaran usar el baño y una chica del servicio me guío hasta donde quedaba.

Cuando regrese André estaba sentada sobre Alec con los pies estirados en el sillón la cabeza recostada en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

-André se quedo dormida, yo las llevare hasta su casa y mi chofer llevara su auto solo queda rogar que Edward no vea cuando las vamos a dejar, pero aun así no sabrá quién soy puesto que no tengo que bajar del auto y este tiene los vidrios tintados- Yo asentí y el llevo a André cargada hasta el auto, cuando la coloco en el asiento del copiloto ella despertó.

-Vuelve a dormir amor- André volvió a dormir y 30 minutos después llegamos a una mansión mucho más grande que la de Alec esta era incluso más hermosa, André quien ya se había despertando le dio un rápido beso a Alec y nos bajamos del auto, el chico que había manejado el auto de André se monto a la camioneta y arrancaron justo en ese momento alguien grito.

-Donde putas estaban metidas?- Edward bajo los pocos escalones y agarro a André del brazo, tan fuerte que la sacudió y ella soltó un grito de dolor.

-Edward relájate solo fuimos de compras-

-Me crees imbécil o qué? De quien era esa camioneta? Y más te vale que me digas la verdad porque si no te juro que se te acaba la vida como la conoces-

-Ayyy Edward suéltame, que no ves que me estas lastimando, animal-

-Que me respondas- Dijo Edward sacudiéndola aun mas.

-En ese momento Bella bajo por las escaleras, me apretó en un fuerte abrazo y la sentí sollozar.

-Dónde estabas? Sabes lo preocupada que me tenias? Pensé que algo malo te había pasado, nunca escúchame Alice Swan nunca más me hagas esto de nuevo-

-Perdóname, Bells no fue mi intención preocuparte- dije agachando la cabeza, ella puso un dedo en mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro.

-Lo importante es que estas bien- Dijo ella abrazándome nuevamente.

-IDIOTA- dijo Andrea pegándole en la cabeza a Edward -¿Por que tú no puedes ser así?- El la fulmino con la mirada y dijo

-¿Que putas esperas para responderme?-

-Ashhh, ¿que parte de fuimos de compras no entendiste? Auauau mi brazo Edward no seas tan bruto me vas a dejar moretones-

-Entonces comienza a habla-

-Fuimos de compras pero como podrás ver en tu auto no cabemos las dos debido a que compramos demasiado y me toco alquilar una camioneta- yo tuve que esconder mi rostro en el cabello de bella para que no vieran que me quería reír.

EPOV

Literalmente hablando quería matar a mi hermana como putas se le ocurrió hacer eso? Además ese cuento de que estaba de compras y tuvo que alquilar una camioneta no me lo creía para nada, Enserio que clase de entupido creía que era?

-Ah sí? Y quienes eran los que estaban dentro de la camioneta?- Dije y mi cara reflejaba todo el escepticismo que sentía en estos momentos .

-Duhhhh ósea contrate chóferes, digo alguien tenía que manejar y no iba a mandar a Alice solita en la camioneta mientras yo manejaba el tuyo, ashhhh- Dijo y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-ANDREEE! Ven aquí YAAA- grite, que le pasaba a esta?

-Oblígame Idiota- Que te obligue? Bien tú me lo pediste.

-Está Bien- Saque mi celular y marque el número de papa, al segundo timbrazo Carlisle Contesto.

-Que sucede Edward?-

-Hola Papa, ¿como estas?- Dije sonriendo, André se volteo hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

-Papa- dije mientras ponía el altavoz en el celular –Dime algo Que haces cuando alguien te miente-

-A que viene la pregunta-

-Curiosidad...-

-Pues créeme que esa persona no pasaría un buen rato, puede hacerse a la idea de no hablar por mucho tiempo y así se ahorra la tentación de volverme a mentir-

-Bueno saberlo, No te parece hermanita?-

-Aj...ah- Dijo André con voz temblorosa y yo sonreí aun mas.

-Bueno Adiós-

-Adiós Hijo, cuida a tu hermana y no dejes que se suelte mucho-

-No te preocupes padre no la dejare, es mas algo me dice que pasara mucho tiempo en casa-

-Bien, bien, así me gusta, no queremos que algún imbécil se quiera aprovechar de ella-

-Exacto- Colgué el teléfono sin siquiera verlo y dije

-Crees que debería hacer lo que papa hace con los mentirosos André?-

-Idiota-

-Idiota yo? André vete a tu habitación y te juro que si bajas sin mi permiso no van a pasar ni 5 segundos antes de llame a papa y le cuente tu escapadita. Te dije específicamente que llevaras a Alice a su casa y que vinieras para acá o bien que vinieran las 2 para acá. En que puto momento dije André ve de compras?- La cara de odio con la cual me miraba Andrea no tenia precio, solté una carcajada y ella estampo su pie en el piso así que dije

-Vete a tu habitación- Como vi que ella no se movía grite –YAAA- Ella subió y oí a alguien decir

-Edward puedo ir a preguntarle a André si prefiere que deje las cosas acá?-

-Sube pero por favor no te demores André estará castigada, si quiere actuar como una niñita la tratare como una niñita- Alice asintió y comenzó a caminar pero antes de entrar se volteo y dijo

-Deberías confiar más en ella- y siguió caminando, yo me voltee hacia Bella la cual miraba el suelo con una ceja levantada y no muy feliz.

-Señor Cullen si me permite voy a buscar mis cosas porque ahora que llego mi hermanita no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo caminando con la frente en alto, parecía una modelo y de las mejores, la forma en la que se movía, su rostro, su cuerpo... Por estar fantaseando con ella no me di cuenta que parecía un idiota hasta que alguien dijo

-Y esa cara de idiota?- Yo reconocería esa puta voz en cualquier lado...

-Emmett. Que haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías luego-

-Eso se suponía pero hubo un problema en el club así que aproveche y vine antes- yo asentí ya que la verdad poco me importaba eso en estos momentos.

-Así que... a quien veías tan Uhmmm Cual es la palabra...? ahh si... Tan Idiotizado-

-Yo...? A nadie, solo estaba pensando en trabajo tu sabes cómo soy- Dije y comencé a caminar hacia la casa Bella estaba al pie de las escaleras con su cartera en mano y una bolsa donde supuse guardaba su ropa, Alice bajo las escaleras y bella le dijo.

-Ali vámonos, tenemos que ir a ver a Mimy y a Rose y tienes que descansar antes de ir a Trabajar-

-No- Dijo la niña negando con la cabeza –Tu tienes que descansar más que yo, hoy yo me quedo cuidando a Mimy además Rose ya está mejor y me ayudara- Bella suspiro y dijo

-Alice Camina, debemos llegar a casa pronto-

-¿Las Llevo?- Pregunte tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer donde vivía Bella.

-No- Dijo Bella de forma seria y autoritaria, JA! pues eso conmigo no iba.

-No te lo estaba preguntando, te lo estaba comunicando- No era del todo cierto pero no me interesaba.

Bella frunció en ceño, entrecerró los ojos, me miro con odio -se me hacia tan sexy cuando hacia eso- y cuando iba a decir algo entro Emmett.

-Valla, Valla, Hermanito no tenía ni idea que tuvieras compañía y menos una tan buena- Lo fulmine con la mirada y dije

-Cierra la boca y métete en tus asuntos- el me ignoro y se acerco a Bella y a Alice

-Uhmmm Ustedes se me hacen conocidas-

-Trabajamos en QTN Señor Cullen- Emmett arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

-Pues ya veo como es que mi negocio va tan bien, si tengo a semejantes bellezas trabajando en el, pero Nada de Señor, el Señor Cullen es mi padre a mi solo díganme Emmett o Emm-

-O Emmy- Dije yo molesto.

-Ignoren al Imbécil de mi hermano, seguro anda falta de Sexo-

-Ninfomano- Contraataque.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja Por lo menos yo no lo niego- dijo y siguió hablando con las chicas – Como se llaman?-

-Ella es Bella y yo soy Alice-

-¿Y ya se van? – Bella asintió mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta -¿Las Llevo?- Bella me dirigí una mirada rápida, Sonrío y dijo

-Seria un Placer- Apreté las manos en un puño y sin pensarlo dije

-Jajajaja lo acabas de conocer y ya te irás con él? Ahhh disculpa es que se me olvidaba que las mujerzuelas como tu tienen que aprovechar lo que les caiga- Vi como sus ojos se humedecieron y por un segundo solo por un segundo me sentí como un imbécil, hasta que recordé que ella planeaba irse con el puto de Emmett.

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y lo siguiente que supe era que el imbécil de Emmett me daba un zape.

-Idiota- Dijo y se acerco mas a bella –No le hagas caso al Imbécil ese, aunque puedo preguntar ¿por qué lloras?-

Alice me fulmino con la mirada mientras Bella negaba y se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Nada no me hagas caso, son tonterías mías-

-Bien solo déjenme ir a buscar algo y las llevo-

- No es necesario Señor-

-Alice- Dijo Emmett con ese puto rostro de niño que no era – No me digas Señor, eso me hace sentir como un puto viejo, dime Emm-

-Bien, Emm no es necesario que nos lleves-

-Ohh claro que lo es, vamos no me hagan quedarme en casa con el Sr. Felicidad alias Edward "Marica" Cullen- dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas, juro que estaba a punto de arrojarle lo primero que encontrara cuando escuche a André gritar

-Emmett- corrió por las escaleras y cuando llego a él se le lanzo encima – Sabia que eras tú, esa risa es inconfundible-

-Bien aquí esta lo que tenía que buscar –Dijo señalando a André- así que nos vamos?-

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto André

-Tú a ningún lado O es ¿que se te olvida que estas castigada?- Emmett arqueo una ceja y Bufo

-Emm haz algo, sabes ¿porque me castigo? Porque me fui de compras, es que acaso no me conoce o qué-

-La castigue por irse de compras de madrugada y sin permiso, junto con Alice además Bella estaba preocupada-

-Bueno, Bueno… André prometes no hacerlo de nuevo?- Ella batió las pestañas y puso cara de "Yo no mato ni a una mosca" JA, claro con eso compra a cualquiera.

-Lo prometoooo-

-Bien, ahora al auto, todas- Emmett le guiño un ojo a Bella y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estuve tentado a darle un balazo a Emmett pero creo que a papa no le agradaría eso así que camine hacia Bella y lo más rápido que pude me la eche al hombro y corrí hasta mi auto mientras ella me golpeaba la espalda con sus manos e intentaba patearme en el estomago.

Abrí la puerta trasera y la tiene en el asiento, entrando rápidamente al asiento del conductor, encendí el auto y arranque antes de que alguien fuera capaz de llegar al auto o de que ella pudiera bajar de él.

-Que haces Imbécil, para el auto-

-Vuelve a llamarme imbécil y no te ira dada bien, entendido?- tenia la vista fija en la carretera así que no pude ver su rostro pero sentí cuando se tiro fuertemente contra el asiento trasero y dijo

-Ashhhhhhh- Apague mi celular le saque el chip y la memoria para que no se perdiera la información y lo tire por la ventada, mientras cambiaba el curso del auto, ya sabía perfectamente a donde iríamos.

Luego de conducir por un rato Bella pregunto en un susurro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Voltee mi cara hacia el asiento trasero y ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cara roja, sonreí y dije

-Ya Veras- Ella alzo el rostro y Grito

-Mira hacia la carretera, o que quieres matarnos.-

-Jajajajaja- Luego de esto nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que aparcamos frente al Club de yates.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Bella mientras yo abría su puerta para que saliera

-Como que andas muy preguntona hoy no te parece- Ella me fulmino con la mirada y siguió hay sentada con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que puedo sacarte a la fuerza sin que nadie aquí se inmute en prestarte atención por mucho que grites, así que te aconsejo que salgas por tus propios medios si no quieres que sea peor- Sus ojos llamearon pero aun así se bajo del auto.

La agarre del antebrazo y la lleve hasta donde se encontraba aparcado mi yate el cual era bastante grande.

-Señor Cullen, no sabía que vendría por aquí hoy-

-Si bueno, Prepara todo para salir- Seguí caminando y metí a Bella en el yate y la lleve hasta el cuarto principal, tenia acabados en madera y todo era de un color dorado, y como siempre mama lo había decorado.

Voltee mi cara y vi la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Bella un –Waohh- que apenas fue un susurro salió de sus labios.

La empuje en la cama y le dije

-Así que te gusta mi hermano?- Ella me miro frunciendo el seño y de repente grito

-NOOOOO… YO…- Negaba con la cabeza y abrí la boca pero las palabras no salían de esta –Yo… Solo… Ashhhhh… Tu… Sabes qué Ese no es tu problema- Me acerque a la cama con paso firme, ya vería esta si era o no mi maldito problema, la agarre fuertemente de los antebrazos y la estrelle contra la pared colocándome frente a ella y aun sujetándola por ambos brazos dije

-¿Que Putas Dijiste? Repítelo- Dije, dejando que el enojo tiñera mi voz.

-Yo… auuu- Dijo mientras 2 lagrimas bajaban por su rostro –Me lastimas Edward-

-Dime algo, parece ¿qué me importa si te lastimo o no?- ella cerró los ojos y se encogió debido a que afirme mas mi agarre.

-Te pregunte algo Repíteme ¿qué Mierda dijiste?-

-Yo no dije nada, nada-

-¿Nada? Ahhh dime eso fue nada? - Ella comenzó a temblar y como pudo llevo sus manos a su rostro, yo la sacudí –HABLA O TE IRA PEOR- Grite

-Perdóname, Perdóname Phil prometo no volverlo a hacer- Dijo ella con voz ahogada por el llanto, yo estaba atónito mientras ella susurraba una y otra vez – No me pegues, no me pegues-

-Phil- dije más calmado por su reacción pero aun así molesto porque ella me confundiera –¿Quien Putas es Phil?- ella siguió llorando, así que la solté y agarre sus manos para apartarlas de su cara, ella volteo la cara y apretó mas sus ojos, no dejaba de temblar así que la alce para llevarla a la cama, ganándome un par de golpes y rasguños de su parte, pero aun con todo eso y sus gritos la lleve a la cama, cuando la deposite en esta ella se aparto, quedando al otro lado de la cama, Ella sollozaba y lloraba mientras yo me quedaba estático parado frente al otro lado de la cama, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué Tenía cara de ser adivino? O psiquiatra?

-Bella- ella no me respondió así que le di la vuelta a la cama y quede parado frente a ella, mientras esta enterraba el rostro en la almohada yo dije algo que nunca creí volver a decir

-Lo siento-dije.

_Chicas espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar lo antes posible =)_

_En mi perfil les deje más imágenes: La ropa y zapatos de Alice, el Yate y la habitación principal jijiji =)_

_Recuerden dejarme en RR, Pliss =)_

_Bye_

_Las quiero mucho_

_Se Cuidan_

_Muaxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola Chicas, como están? Mil disculpas por la demora pero enserio que el Cole me esta matando y ayer me senté a escribir pero me comencé a sentir mal y cuando acuerdo estaba pendida en fiebre =(._

_Bueno aquí les dejo el capi y espero que les guste =)_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Sorry si tengo errores ortográficos_

* * *

EPOV

Luego de unos minutos, bella se fue calmando, hasta que al fin levanto el rostro de la almohada y dijo

-Po-Hip-rque-Hip-Lo-Hip-Sien-Hip-tes?- Dijo hipiando –Por-Hip-Tratarme-Hip- Como Una- Hip- Basura- Hip- o- Por hacerme- Hip- sentir- Hip- como una- Hip- Prostituta?- Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente y yo ya me estaba exasperando, me apreté el puente de la nariz mientras decía

-No eres ni basura ni prostituta, además para ser prostituta tendrías que haber aceptado el dinero que te ofrecí-

-Oh Genial- Dijo con sarcasmo- Eso me –Hip- quita el- Hip- Titulo de- Hip- Prostituta- Hip Y me da uno de –Hip- Perra- Yo gruñí y me acerque a ella amarrándola por los hombros para hacer que quedara sentada el la cama y luego los baje a sus antebrazos, pero cuando la sentí estremecerse y cerrar con fuerza los ojos afloje me agarre hasta que se convirtió apenas en un ligero rose.

Su reacción me recordó lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos

-Quien es Phil?- Ella abrió los ojos y me sorprendí al ver tanto miedo en ellos, ella comenzó a negar frenéticamente e intento salirse de mi agarre cosa que logro por un momento ya que apenas y la estaba tocando.

-Déjame, déjame, por favor- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Bella, Mírame, No te voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero saber quien es Phil y no me mientas por que de todos modos nada mas basta una llamada para tener hasta la hora el la que fue por ultima vez al doctor- Ella me miraba, debatiéndose entre contarme o no, así que para facilitarle un poco las cosas dije

-Confía en mí- Ella frunció el ceño y siguió si hablar así que añadí –Sabes que no tienes opción- Ella suspiro, ya más calmada y dijo

-Es Mi padras... tro- Dijo con dificultad, yo asentí y luego de un momento dije

-Que te hizo?- ella negó con la cabeza y yo presione un poco diciendo –No me mientas Bella, No lo hagas- ella cerro los ojos y sus labios temblaban.

-Cuando yo tenia 11 años mi madre dejo a papa por otro hombre, nos obligo a irnos con ella a nueva York, hay nos mudamos a vivir al Bronx junto con el, las primeras semanas todo estuvo bien pero luego el comenzó a gritarle a mama y a regañarnos por todo, luego empezó a golpearla hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente, luego de un tiempo ella comenzó a actuar extraño y solo hasta hace un tiempo entendí que estaba consumiendo drog…- Bella no aguanto mas y siguió llorando, yo la atraje hasta mi pecho y deje que se desahogara, luego de un tiempo ella levanto un poco el rosto, que ya tenia un poco hinchado debido a tanto llorar y dijo

-Mama estaba muy ocupada en sus cosas como para cuidarnos a nosotras, ya casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba era peleando con Phil, unos meses después de haber cumplido 13 Phil entro en la habitación que yo compartía con Alice…- ella cerro sus ojos y se brazo mas a mi, mientras yo me tensaba por lo que escuchaba, si ese maldito le había hecho algo a mi Ángel, lo mataría sin compasión, no sin antes hacer que pagara por lo que había hecho –El… El… me comenzó a tocar las piernas por lo que yo me levante algo asustada- Ella respiro hondo mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que salía sin parar de sus ojos –Comenzó a subir mas sus manos por debajo de mi camisón, apretaba mas sus manos en la parte interna de mis muslos, yo iba a gritar pero el me tapo la boca y me dijo que si lo hacia me iría peor porque mama no estaba y aunque estuviera no le importaría- ella negó con la cabeza y se apretaba tanto a mi que éramos casi uno solo –Ella nunca nos quiso no entiendo porque no nos pudo dejar con Charlie- Dijo ella con voz rota – Mi padre – Ella sollozaba y sentía su pecho temblar pegado al mío –Llevo tanto tiempo prohibiéndome recordar el pasado, incluyéndolo a el, cada ves que recuerdo a mi padre no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue de el, Si estará bien, O incluso si esta vivo- Nota mental: encargarme de encontrar al padre de Bella y hacerle una visita a su madre, la abrace mas fuerte y le pregunte

-Que paso después?-

-Phil me dijo que si hacia algo o si le decía a alguien, el le aria lo mismo a Alice, así que cada noche cuando Renne no estaba, cosa que era casi siempre, el iba a mi cuarto y hacia lo mismo-

-Cuando te refieres a lo mismo…? Digo se que no te violo pero…- Me di cuenta que había metido la pata cuando ella se tenso –Ya sabes por lo que paso, yo…-

-Si, yo se- Dijo seria aunque tenia la nariz roja y la cara hinchada- A mi y a Renne nos pegaba cada vez que se enojaba hubo una vez donde me desmaye y solo recuerdo haberme levantado toda adolorida, Alice estaba llorando mi lado, cuando la vi intente pararme pero sentía que si me movía moriría, como pude llegue al hospital, tuve que decir que me había caído de las escaleras, sabia que si se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba en casa nos llevarían a un orfanato y yo no quería que me separaran de mi hermana, además Renne estaba embarazada y yo no quería que me separaran de el bebe tampoco, Phil nunca llego a mas, se sentaba en mi cama y me tocaba pero un día faltando unos meses para cumplir 16 el…- sin darme cuenta pose mi mano sobre su mejilla, ella coloco la suya sobre esta –El me dijo que me quitara la ropa pero como no lo hice me golpeo, ya no me importaba si lo hacia o no, ya estaba acostumbrada a que mi piel siempre estuviera llena de moretones o a tener uno que otro hueso roto, pero ese día fue el peor de todos y no por que me allá golpeado mas sino porque ese fue el día que le pego a Alice por primera vez, ese fue el día que decidí escaparme de hay, no me importaba si me quería golpear a mi de la peor forma, pero ver como golpeo a Alice y como quedo ella después fue…- Cerro sus ojos y una lagrima salio de cada uno d sus ojos, ella volvió a esconder su cara en mi pecho –Tenia que salir de ese lugar, Renne no estaba en casa así que agarre unos cambios de ropa para nosotras y las tire en una bolsa junto con las pocas cositas que tenia Mimy que en ese momento solo tenia 3 meses y me fui, había buscado en la casa pero solo encontré dinero suficiente para regresar a Miami y mantenernos por 2 o 3 días y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, pero cuando llegue acá me enfrente a una realidad muy diferente, creí que podría encontrar a Charlie y vivir con el pero no fue así, nunca supe nada de el, pasaron 3 días y yo tenia que cuidar de 2 niñas sin absolutamente nada de dinero, no tenia trabajo y aunque lo tuviera quien cuidaría de Alice y Mimy mientras yo trabajaba? Tenia como 2 días que me habían botado del motel donde me había quedado, estaba sentada en la orilla de la calle cuando una chica se he acerco y me pregunto que que hacia, yo la mire extrañada y ella me explico que no era seguro estar sentada a esas horas por hay, cuando le dije que no tenia otro lugar donde estar ella nos llevo a donde vivía, me dijo que era pequeño pero que por lo menos estaríamos seguras, me dijo que se llamaba rose y que trabajaba como en un Bar, cuando llegamos subimos las escaleras ya que ella vivía en un 5 piso, cuando llegamos ella abrió la puerta y aunque el lugar estaba ordenado, la pintura de las paredes estaba caída y sucia –La escuchaba y no podía creer lo que decía –Rose trabajaba en la noche así que yo busque trabajo x las mañanas y tarde mientras ella me ayudaba con Alice y Mimy, lo que ganábamos no nos alcanzaba para las 4, cuando Alice cumplió 14 comenzó a ir conmigo a trabajar, nosotras limpiábamos el bar donde trabajaba rose por las mañanas y por las tarde salíamos ha ver en que podíamos ganar mas dinero, hace poco el Bar donde trabajábamos cerro por lo que nos quedamos sin trabajo, las cosas se complicaron mucho ya que aunque salíamos a la calle a trabajar en lo que se pudiera solo podíamos salir o Alice y Rose o Alice y yo, ya que alguien debía quedarse con Mimy, un día pasamos frente a donde ahora queda el club y vimos un letrero que decía "se necesitan meseras" así que entre pero solo tenían un puesto libre como mesera, Jessica me dijo que si quería me podía emplear en otra cosa, cuando me dijo que era de stripper lo dude pero de una vez me di cuenta que no me quedaba de otra así que acepte y el resto ya lo sabes – Bella ya se había separado de mi, estaba sentada el la cama junto a mi, viendo hacia el piso- Pose un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la alce, para poder verla a los ojos.

-Que hubiese sido de ti si esa chica no te hubiera ayudado?- Pregunte mas para mi que para ella.

-No lo se, pero la vida no me alcanzara para agradécele por todo lo que a hecho por mi y por mis hermanas, Rose es mi familia y mi amiga- yo sonreí al escucharla hablar así que luego recordé que tenia algo que preguntarle.

-Como se apellida ese tipo?-

-Quien?- Pregunto ella nerviosa

-Ese, el que vivía con tu madre?-

-Por que quieres saberlo?-

-Bella- Dije serio –No me pongas de mal humor, mejor hablan antes de que me enoje- Ella suspiro y dijo

-Phil Dwyer- Dijo ella con expresión vacía y sin vida.

-Nunca mas te hará daño, el esta lejos - Ella volvió a llorar yo la tome entre mis brazos, mientras pensaba en todas las formas de torturas que podía usar es ese maldito.

El tiempo pasaba y ella no dejaba de llorar y por mi lado pues no podía evitar pensar en como haría para que le hijo de puta ese sufriera mil veces mas de lo que ella había sufrido en toda su vida. Ella se calmo un poquito y yo aproveche y dije

-Bella voy a que te preparen un te- había escuchado a mama decir eso, aunque yo jamás tomaría algo así, eso es como veneno para mi estomago, si me quiero calmar lo mejor es un whisky.

Cuando me pare y voltee hacia ella la vi negar frenéticamente

-No, No te vallas, No me dijes por favor- No sabia come debía reaccionar, ni que hacer pero parece que mi cuerpo tenia muy claro lo que quería por que sin esperar a escuchar lo que debía hacer se movió hasta bella y la abrazo, Ella me miro con sus ojos colmados en lagrimas y me beso, movíamos nuestros labios con intensidad y pasión, sin pensar en nada mas pose mis manos en su cadera sin dejar de besarla, el beso era salado debido a las lagrimas, me separe de ella un poco para poder morder su labio inferior y chuparlo, Ella susurro de forma entrecortada

-Te necesito Edward, hazme tuya- No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces antes de que la besara nuevamente, sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba mas y mas, el rose de sus labios con los míos, mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo aun con ropa, sus labios se movían con desesperación sobre los míos, cada vez con mas fuerza, yo lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos por encima de su ropa pero luego de unos segundos eso no fue suficiente, quería tenerla desnuda frente a mi, que lo único que la cubriera fuera mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Cuando me quede sin aire deje de besarla en la boca para dejar cortos besos en su cuello mientras mis manos buscaban el camino hacia en inicio de su camiseta para poder quitársela y quedar frente a sus apetecibles senos, eso fue exactamente lo que hice, cuando estuvo frente a mi sin su camisa fui por su brasier, por primera vez en mi puta vida un brazier me causaba problemas así que sin pensarlo mas lo rompí para poder chuparle los senos como tanto ansiaba, su sabor, su textura y calidez eran únicos, con una manos le apreté uno de los senos mientras mi boca se hacia cargo del otro mordisqueándolo y chupándolo.

Alce la vista para observarla y vi que tenia sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, mierda, cada vez que hacia eso no podía aguantar las ganas de besarla hasta que se le hincharan los labios, deje lo que estaba haciendo y la volví a besarla sin contemplaciones, ella me aparto un poco con ambas manos yo abrí los ojos hasta que vi como sus manos bajaban hasta el final de mi camiseta y me la quitaba, seguí besándola mientas mis manos tocaban y pellizcaban sus senos.

Me pare para poder quitare los Jeans, cuando vi esa diminuta tanga roja no pude evitar llevan mis manos hasta ella, seguido de esta fue mi rostro hasta que mi boca quedo casi dentro de ella, respire hondo –Uhmmm- Ese olor almizclado que tanto me encantaba, era diferente a los demás, este solo lo tenia ella, no era como ningún otro, rompí la tanga y me sumergí en ella, escuche como ella gemía mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por toda su extensión disfrutando de su sabor incomparable.

Mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris mientras metía un dedo dentro suyo despacio para torturarla un poco.

-Edward- Dijo ella en un gemido

-Si Bella-

-YAAA- Grito ella, exasperada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, yo solo me reí y volví a mi trabajo aumentando solo un poco la velocidad de mis dedos, bella se revolvía en la cama y movía sus caderas tratando de obtener un poco mas de fricción, yo deje lo que estaba haciendo y me para de la cama ella me miro y soltó un grito de frustración mientras llevaba su mano hasta su sexo, me acerque rápido a ella, para detenerla y dije

-No nena, para eso estoy yo- me volví a parar sin quitarle los ojos del rostro ya que ella se había sonrojado, me quite los zapatos, los pantalones y los Boxes lo mas rápido que pude y regrese a la cama colocándome sobre ella para besarla, ella aferro sus manos en mi cabello y lo jalaba con tanta fuerza que si no estuviera tan excitado como lo estaba me dolería, nada era suficiente, quería mas, así que me arrodille entre sus piernas, agarre sus caderas haciendo que se arquera mientras la alzaba para que su sexo quedara frente al mío y con toda la fuerza que pude la penetre, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo, pero este solo duro un segundo por que fue rápidamente remplazado por la necesidad de seguirla penetrando.

Entraba y salía de ella tan rápido como podía, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, era tan estrecha y caliente que me hacia sentir bienvenido, hacia que sintiera que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Podía ver todas y cada una de sus reacciones en este momento, se veía tan perfecta mientras se retorcía de placer sobre el edredón y con sus manos lo apretaba, tenia el labio entre los dientes y los ojos cerrados, sentía comos sus paredes se apretaban cada vez mas, yo sentía que estaba apunto de venirme nadabas con esto.

Bella grito mi nombre con tanta fuerza, mientra vibraba de placer que cuando di 3 estocadas mas no pude evitar derramarme dentro suyo.

Caí rendido sobre ella, pero antes de poder acomodarme, me voltee junto con ella haciendo que quedara ella sobre mí, para que de esa forma mi peso no la incomodara, no se desde cuando me importaba eso, pero este no era el momento para averiguarlo.

Definitivamente, esta chica duraría un poco mas que las otras, era demasiado buena en la cama como para dejar que se fuera con otro, no se me haría nada difícil apartar del camino a cualquier imbesil que se le quisiera acercar, ya estaba decidido, ella se quedaría conmigo hasta que me aburriera de ella, luego le daría algo de dinero por sus servicios y la mandaría a volar, como hacia con todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama.

Chicas que tal el capi? Excelente, bueno, regular, malo, fatal? XD

Bueno tenia que escribir la historia de Bella para que entendieran un poquito más lo que la lleva a trabajar en el club de Emmett y pues también quería que vieran como conoció a Rose y quien es Mimy =)

* * *

_Chicas pásense por mi otra historia Mi Amor Prohibido? Espero que también les guste._

_Bueno me despido de ustedes, las quiero mucho y se me cuidan_

_Bye_

_Recuerden dejarme sus RR que me hacen muy muy muy feliz =)_

_Muaxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chicasss MIL disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir en capi pero tuve varios inconvenientes y se me dificulto mucho subirlo._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y nada mas les pido una cosita, No me maten…_

* * *

Edward POV

Habían pasado dos días desde que me llevé a Bella en yate, Al día siguiente nos despertamos y di la orden de que regresáramos al club, Luego de eso tuve que pasar a un centro comercial por otro IPhone, ya que el mío debía estar destrozado en algún lugar de la carretera.

Llamé a Emmett para saber donde estaba Alice y el me informó que Gracias a mí, había faltado una de las strippers osea Bella y que el show había quedado incompleto pero eso era lo que menos me importaba y así se lo hice saber. A lo cual el respondió con una maldición, informándome que Alice había pasado la noche en casa, luego de que me dijera lo que quería saber colgué sin despedirme y me dirigí a casa.

Cuando llegue llamé inmediatamente a uno de mis guardaespaldas para que llevaran a Alice y a Bella a su casa alegando que no tenía tiempo para llevarlas yo mismo.

No me gustaba sentir que necesitaba estar cerca de alguien así que por esa misma razón no fui al club la noche siguiente y tampoco tenia planeado ir hoy hasta que el puto de Jasper llego y entre el y el imbécil de Emmett me obligaron a ir, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Aun no lo se pero ya me las pagarían.

Llegamos al club a eso de las 9:00 p.m, me había propuesto permanecer lejos de esa chica y estaba seguro no se me dificultaría para nada buscar algo para entretenerme hoy.

-Buenas tardes Señores- Dijo Jessica con su sonrisa de puta.

- Jessica ¿Cómo va todo por acá?- Me separé de ellos, necesitaba distraerme un poco, me senté en una de las esquinas cerca de los caños y pedí un whisky. La mesera no se veía nada mal, pero quería lo mejor, siempre tenía lo mejor.

-Aquí tiene señor Cullen- Dijo para colocar el vaso en la mesa, recostándose mas de lo necesario para que le viera los senos, Solté una risa burlona y ella bajo la cabeza y se retiro.

Ja, pobre estúpida, ¿Enserio creía que con eso haría que me la llevara a la cama?

Las chicas salieron y me pareció extraño no ver a Bella, pero luego del primer show ella salió junto con otro grupo de chicas. Le recorrí el cuerpo con la mirada, comiéndomela, saboreándola y desaseándola, pero cuando ella me vio y nuestros ojos conectaron aparté la mirada hacia otra de las chicas, tenía buen cuerpo, el Cabello liso negro y la piel blanca, esta me serviría por hoy.

Cuando acabaron el show me dirigí a los camerinos y vi entrar a esa chica al camerino, donde tomé a bella la primera y segunda noche que vine a este lugar.

Cuando entré vi a Bella sentada frente a la peinadora, mientras conversaba con la otra chica, esta solo se encontraba en bragas y tacones y sonrío al verme entrar, en cambio Bella se encontraba con una bata y frunció el seño mientras me observaba con recelo.

Me solté el cinturón y desabotone mi pantalón y mientras bajaba el zipper señalé a Bella con la cabeza y le dije

-Lárgate- luego señalé a la pelinegra y dije –Ven- terminé de bajarme los pantalones y esta se agachó para meterse mi miembro en la boca, yo solté un gruñido y me percate de que Bella aun estaba sentada mirándome atónita, volví a gruñir pero esta vez de rabia.

-¿Que putas haces ahí parada aún? ¿Qué no te dije que te largaras?-espeté con rabia.

Bella seguía ahí sentada, bien... si quería ver, que viera. Agarré a la chica fuertemente del cabello y comencé a mover mis caderas contra su boca mientras que con mis manos movía su cabeza, entrando cada vez más rápido y fuerte en su boca sin importarme que estuviera cómoda o no.

Bella no despegaba su vista de la mía, podía ver el dolor en su mirada y esto me hizo sonreír aun mas, cuando sentí que el orgasmo se apoderaba de mi, hice que ella metiera mi pene aun mas en su boca, sentí cuando comenzó a tocarme los testículos con las manos haciendo que me liberara en su boca, ella se lo trago todo y se levantó, la agarre fuertemente por la nuca y la bese con rudeza metiendo mi lengua en su boca sin consideración, la separé de mi para ver a Bella, la cual seguía estática, no había movido ni un músculo.

Arranque las bragas de la pelinegra y la agarre de las nalgas para hacer que pusiera sus piernas en mis caderas, cuando la penetre de una sola estocada, ella gritó tan fuerte que juraría que con todo y la música lograron escucharla afuera. Bella soltó un grito bastante bajo y llevó sus manos a su boca, vi cuando una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos, lo cual me hizo penetrar a la chica mas duro casi, con locura. La escuchaba gritar, gemir, y decir toda clase de incoherencias, pero aun así no dejaba de moverme tan fuerte como pudiera… porque con cada grito que salía de su boca, el rostro de Bella se desfiguraba más, no podía dejar de ver a Bella, se me hacían tan fascinantes cada uno de sus rasgos, sus expresiones, todo…

-Eres una puta, igual que TODAS y cada una de las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama- Le dije a la chica pero sin quitar la vista de Bella, cuando dije esto Bella dejo salir mas lagrimas.

-Siiii, Siiii, Siiii- Gritaba la pelinegra y en ese momento Bella se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

ALICE POV

¡Uffff! me sentía tan cansada quería llegar a casa y dormir aunque fuera por 30 minutos, Bella no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente, tampoco comía, solo hacia las cosas mecánicamente, ya ni siquiera sonreía como antes, ahora solo lo hacía para aparentar. Ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta, pero yo la conocía mejor que nadie; sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo, pero… ¿Qué?

Estaba caminando hacia los vestidores, necesitaba avisarle a una de las chicas que uno de los clientes quería "compañía", esta era la parte que mas me desagradaba de mi trabajo, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran mujeres capaces de venderse de tal forma?

-Hola Muñeca- Esa voz… Me voltee y ahí estaba el hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto en mi vida, se acercó a mi y me agarro por los antebrazos, tan fuerte que solté un gemido de dolor. En ese momento reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, miré a todos lados pero no había nadie, no se en que momento pasó, pero lo próximo que supe es que estábamos en uno de los camerinos y el me tenia acorralada contra la pared.

-Su... Suélteme- Dije al borde de las lagrimas, trataba de calmarme. Sabía que no debía mostrarme débil, pero tenia miedo y… y… si no podía zafarme y si nadie me ayudaba…

-Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo. Cuando sonrío, mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras él pegaba su boca a mi cuello, mordiéndolo haciendo que gritara y comenzara a llorar, ¿Porque? Porque? ¿Donde estaba todo el mundo?

Sentía como mordía y absorbía mi piel, probablemente causándome un chupete, pero no me importaba ¡solo quería salir de aquí, quitármelo de encima e irme a casa!

El soltó mis antebrazos y me agarró tan fuerte de las caderas que grité con todas mis fuerzas, lo golpeaba y empujaba, pero era como si no estuviera haciendo nada, Él no se movía ni un milímetro, intente golpearle la cara, pero me agarró de ambas manos y me tiró al piso

-Perra Estúpida- gritó con rabia. Sus ojos reflejaban tanta ira y lujuria mezclada, intente gatear hasta la salida pero él me agarró del cabello y yo grite de dolor, sentía las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro y los sollozos salir de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

-Vas a ver como dejas de llorar cuando me tengas dentro- susurró cerca de mi oído. Yo negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente, como si eso fuera a hacer que se detuviera.

-No quiero, No quiero, No quiero…-Repetía mientras me estrellaba contra la pared y se paraba frente a mí para capturar mis labios, evitando que siguiera hablando. Sentí como reventaba mi vestido por la parte de mis senos, me sentía tan sucia, cada vez que tocaba mi piel me estremecía sin poder evitarlo, ¿Porque me hacia esto a mi? ¿Que le había hecho yo?

Llevó su boca a uno de mis pechos y yo lo agarre del cabello para apartarlo, pero inmediatamente me agarró fuertemente por la cara, y sacó una pistola con la otra apuntándome directamente a la sien, yo solté un grito de sorpresa y sentí como mis ojos se fijaban el los suyos.

-¿Te vas a quedar quieta? No me gustaría hacerlo con un cadáver y seria una lastima no poder probarte-

El volvió a besar mis senos y yo cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude tratando de pesar en otra cosa, desconectándome de lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero no podía. Seguía llorando y temblando de miedo, sabía lo que sucedería luego de esto.

No se donde colocó el arma, pero podía sentir como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, quitando y rasgando lo que quedaba de mi uniforme. Yo apretaba aún más míos ojos para no ver, pero podía escuchar y sentir, sentía frío y no solo por encontrarme sin ropa, sino por su toque.

Sentía mis manos temblar a los lados de mi cuerpo, mi rostro y cuello bañado en lagrimas y mi cabeza hecha un lío, no sabia que hacer, no quería que me matara, pero sentía que moriría si dejaba que el continuara…

El puso sus manos en la parte interna de mis muslos y fue subiendo. Quería gritar, correr, incluso morirme si esto hacia que parara, pero junto con ese pensamiento vino a mi la imagen de Bella y Mimy, No, No yo no podía morir, ellas me necesitaban, tenia que ser fuerte, muy fuerte…

Cuando sus manos llegaron a mi intimidad, yo llevé mis manos a mi rostro para detener un poco los temblores, pero en ese momento escuché un grito junto con una maldición, y cuando el se separó de mi, abrí los ojos.

Bella… Mi hermana estaba guindada del cuello de el, por la espalda, mientras gritaba

-Hijo de Puta- El la descolgó y la tiró al piso, se le acercó y le golpeo el rostro con su arma haciéndole una abertura en la frente, que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar, yo solloce y grité.

-Suéltala, no le hagas nada por favor, a mi hazme lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes-sollocé entre lagrimas.

El le apunto a Bella con su pistola y pude oír cuando le quito el seguro y grité lo más alto que pude.

-Ayuda, Por favor alguien que nos ayude- en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejándolo ver a El.

Edward POV

Luego de que Bella se fuera, la chica esta ya no me pareció tan interesante, así que le tiré 2 billetes de 100 dólares, que se conformara con eso, había sido tan mala que ni eso valía.

Salí en busca de Bella, tenía que enseñarse que ella no se podía ir así por así, si no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no se podía ir ahora.

La vi entrar a otro de los camerinos y me dispuse a seguirla, pero en ese momento Jessica apareció frente a mí diciendo

-Edward- Puso sus manos en mi pecho y yo la miré con una ceja levantada y el rostro serio.

-¿Que quieres?-

-¿De ti? Muchas cosas- Dijo mientras bajaba sus manos dejándolas muy cerca de mi miembro, yo la aparté de un empujón haciéndola caer al piso y dije:

-Yo no busco prostitutas baratas con ínfulas de diosas. Eres mala en la cama ¿Qué te hace creer que cometería el error de volverme a acostar contigo?- No esperé a que contestara, pase al lado de ella sin mirarla y me dirigí al camerino donde había visto entrar a Bella.

Me pareció escuchar a alguien gritar, pero no entendí que, ya que la música no me lo permitió.

Abrí la puerta haciendo que esta se estrellara con la pared e inmediatamente sentí como mi cuerpo era invadido por una furia incontrolable.

Lo primero que vi fue a Bella tirada en el piso y sangrando, seguido por Jasper que sostenía un arma apuntando directamente a Bella. Un sollozo atrajo mi vista hacia un lado de la habitación y ahí estaba Alice, prácticamente sin ropa y con marcas de mordidas en el cuello y los senos, ella lloraba y temblaba.

En este momento olvidé quien era Jasper, ya no estaba frente a mi hermano, sino frente a mi enemigo, saque mi arma y el abrió los ojos cuando vio que lo apuntaba a el.

-¿Que vergas haces?- me quite la chaqueta y se la lance a Alice, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Jasper.

-Escúchame muy bien Bella, me importa un carajo si quieres o no hacer lo que te voy a decir, no es una sugerencia sino una orden. Cubre a tu hermana con mi chaqueta y sácala de aquí- Saqué las llaves de mi auto y se las lancé- Busca mi auto, ella sabe cual es, móntense ahí y me esperan-

Bella se paró y yo no pude evitar ver su rostro, el maldito carbón le había roto la frente, sentía unas ganas inmensas de tirármele encima y partirle toda su cara, pero tenia que controlarme… por lo menos hasta que Bella saliera de aquí con Alice.

-¿Que mierda estabas haciendo maldito pedófilo de la verga?-

-¿Que mierda haces tu?- Gritó y yo sentía como mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira. ¡Juro que no pude controlarme! Me acerqué a él y con la pistola le golpee el rostro haciendo que gritara, tiré el arma al suelo y le di un puñetazo en el estomago. Él intentó defenderse, pero no le di oportunidad, lo lancé al piso para comenzar a golpearle el rostro, olvidándome de todo, de que era mi hermano, de que nos debíamos fidelidad, cuando vi que dejo de moverse me levante y con desprecio dije

-Nunca en tu maldita vida se te ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo a esa niñita, mucho menos acercártele, A NINGUNA DE LAS DOS. ¿Me entendiste?- Dije gritando cuando las mencione a ellas.

Recogí mi arma y Salí del camerino pensando en lo que había pasado, la ira que había sentido, la furia con la que lo golpee, el enojo al ver el estado en el que estaba Bella, y peor aún; la tristeza que sentí cuando vi a Alice, nosotros hacíamos siempre lo que queríamos sin importarnos nada, pero si mi madre supiera todo lo que en verdad hacíamos moriría de dolor.

Alice es una niñita tiene tan solo 15 años y aunque yo se que en nuestro mundo eso no importa, ella era tan inocente, era una niña, ¿En que putas estaba pensando Jasper? ¡Ohh! Mierda, ¿En que putas estaba pensando yo cuando golpee a mi hermano? El era mi familia como le había hecho eso y ¿Por una simple chica?

Llegué al carro debatiéndome entre regresar a ayudar a Jasper o no, ya que lo había dejado bastante mal en el piso, pero cuando vi a Bella en la parte trasera del auto abrazando a Alice mientras lloraban, decidí que Jasper se podía ir al puto infierno.

Intente abrir la puerta del auto, pero esta estaba cerrada. Así que toque la ventana, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y gritara. Pero al ver que era yo logró abrir la puerta a pesar se que sus manos temblaban, Bella bajó del auto y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, se me lanzo encima.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, la separé un poco de mi para poder ver el estado en el que se encontraba su frente, necesitaría un par de puntos.

-Tenemos que ir a que te vean la frente, necesitaras puntos para que cuando cicatrice no quede tan fea- dije.

-No es necesario, solo quiero ir a casa con Alice-

-Bien, pero yo buscare los implementos para poder coserte la herida en tu casa, no quiero que te quedes así- Dije serio, nos montamos en el auto, Bella se quedó en el asiento trasero junto con Alice, quien no decía nada. Simplemente estaba recostada en el pecho de Bella, la cual le acariciaba la espalda mientras le susurraba que ya todo estaba bien, que nada malo le pasaría.

Quité mi vista del retrovisor y volví a centrarme el la carretera, mientras pensaba en donde conseguir los implementos para curar a Bella, hasta que vi una pequeña clínica que se veía en buen estado y se me ocurrió sobornar a alguna enfermera para que me diera lo que necesitaba.

Estacioné el auto frente a la clínica y sin decir nada bajé del auto poniéndole seguro desde el mando a distancia, entré a la clínica y me acerqué a una de las enfermaras mas jóvenes que vi, sonreí y dije

-Hola- trate de sonar lo mas seductor posible, yo sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y esta vez no fue la excepción, por que cuando la chica me vio abrió su boca y no sabia ni que decir, causando que yo sonriera aun mas.

-¿S…Si?-

-¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?-

-Claro, dime-

-Necesito los implementos para suturar una herida- Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Para que necesita eso?- Ya impaciente por no poder salir rápido de aquí, saque 500 dólares y dije

-¿Qué le parece si deja las preguntas estúpidas y me busca lo que necesito?- Ella asintió guardándose el

Dinero en uno de los bolsillos y retirándose.

Unos minutos después apareció con lo que necesitaba y yo salí lo más rápido que pude para poder dirigirme al auto.

Entré y coloqué la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y sin mirar hacia atrás pregunté

-¿En dónde vives?- Ella me dio la dirección y yo la mire sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que viviera en un lugar así? Esa era la peor área en todo Miami, conduje de forma automática ya que me sabía la dirección de memoria, cuantas veces no había estado cerca de ahí por negocios y pensar que ella estaba tan cerca.

¿Cómo habían sobrevivido ellas en este lugar? ¿Cómo conservaron esa inocencia viviendo aquí?

Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para resolver esta situación.

Cuando llegamos estacioné el auto frente al edificio, si es que se le puede llamar así y bajé, estaba seguro que cuando regresara no encontraría el auto, pero eso sería lo de menos. Ya compraría otro mañana.

Bella iba a sacar a Alice del auto, pero yo la agarre por la espalda alzándola y poniéndola fuera de mi camino, tome a Alice en brazos y dije

-¿Lista?- Bella me miro asombrada por un minuto y luego asintió.

Entramos al edificio por medio de una puerta, que daba igual que estuviera ahí por que con una simple patada la podían tirar abajo. Comenzamos a subir escaleras, cuando llegamos al quinto piso, Bella comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, y cuando paso la sexta puerta a la mano derecha dijo.

-Aquí es- Estaba Roja y trataba de ocultar la mirada, pero de repente alzó la frente y me miro con desconfianza, abrió la puerta y susurro un –Pasa-

Yo entré y coloqué a Alice en un sillón, que la verdad se encontraba en muy mal estado ¡ni siquiera los que estaban el las bodegas que teníamos se encontraban así!

-Necesito limpiarte la herida y suturarla antes de que se seque- Los ojos de Bella se pusieron cristalinos y con voz temblorosa dijo

-Mejor déjame acomodar a Alice primero, ¿Vale?- La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella continuó hablando –Necesito que se bañe para que se ponga algo de ropa-

-Bien, pero rápido- Dije con tono fuerte mientras ellas salían de la diminuta sala. Me fijé en el lugar que me rodeaba, la pintura de las paredes estaba toda caída, los pocos muebles que habían estaban dañados, me fijé en la cocina que estaba a solo unos pasos de la sala, ya que se encontraban en la misma habitación, esta consistía en una estufa de 2 hornillas y un refrigerador del tamaño de un microondas ambos en muy mal estado. Me acerqué hasta el refrigerador y lo abrí, en este solo había una botella de coca-cola llena de agua, un biberón y una piña partida en pedazos.

De repente sentí como algo jalaba mi pantalón, cuando bajé la mirada vi a una niña que me observaba desde el piso, tenía más o menos 3 añitos, tenía la piel blanca, los ojos azules y el cabello del mismo color que Bella.

-¿Quién eres?- Yo me agaché para ponerme a su altura y dije

-Me llamo Edward ¿y tú?-

-Yo soy Mimy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con la lengua algo enredada por la edad, ¡así que esta era la hermanita de Alice y Bella!

-Vine a acompañar a tus hermanas-

-¡Ahhh! ¿Tú eres su novio?

-¿Novio? ¿De quién?-

-Pues de Belly, Tonto- Dijo la niña riendo

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo puedo ser el novio de Bella?- Pregunté sonriendo por las gracias de la niña

-Pues Belly anda triste y a veces llora a escondidas, pero yo la veo y cuando le dije a Rossi y ella me dijo que lo mas seguro es que fuera por algún muchacho- Uhmmm así que Bella andaba triste.

-Pues no, no soy el novio de Bella. Pero lo más probable es que ella este así por otra cosa- Mimy torció la boca pensativa y después dijo

-¿Quieres ver mi muñeca?- antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se fue corriendo y a los segundos regreso con una muñeca de trapo toda sucia y rota, se sentó en el sillón y me hizo señas para que me sentara con ella, yo arquee una ceja y la mire de forma sarcástica, pero ella al parecer no lo entendió por que solo sonrío, no me quedo de otra que sentarme junto a ella en el suelo.

-Se llama Renne- dijo sonriendo, yo recordé que el día que estuve con Bella en el yate ella me contó que ese era el nombre de su "madre" –Belly dice que así se llamaba nuestra mamá- dijo, pero su sonrisa desapareció.

-Mimy ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- me voltee y vi a Bella con el semblante cansado pero eso no evitó que su voz sonara firme.

-Belly ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo la niña parándose para correr hasta donde Bella y abrazarla

.

-Nada princesa solo me caí, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien, pero ahora vamos que debes ir a dormir-

-Esta bien, pero yo me acuesto solita, recuerda que dijiste que soy niña grande- Bella soltó una risita y asintió –¡Chao novio de Belly!- dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo para donde supuse seria su habitación.

Bella me miró asombrada, pero con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Ven para lavarte la herida- Dije y caminamos los 6 pasos necesarios para llegar al fregador.

Con un poco del alcohol que estaba en la bolsa, le terminé de limpiar la herida luego de haber utilizado agua, senté a bella en una de las sillas del "comedor" y saque todo lo que necesitaría.

Abrí los envoltorios donde venían las agujas y me encargue de colocar el hilo de sutura, fijé mi vista en el único estante que se encontraba en la cocina y fui hasta el para sacar un plato hondo, vertí alcohol en este y lo coloque a un lado de las piernas de Bella, saqué una de las gasas y las sumergí en alcohol para pasarla por la herida de Bella una vez mas.

-Esto dolerá y mucho, no estoy poniéndote anestesia pero si en algo ayuda, puedes poner tu mano en mi rodilla y apretar todo lo que quieras- acerqué mi mano a su rostro para sostenerlo, poniéndola cerca de la herida, pero cuando me disponía a comenzar a suturar Bella se alejó y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas

-¿Estas seguro que sabes lo que haces?-

-Bella, me he cosido heridas yo mismo. Enserio, se muy bien lo que hago- Ella parecía asustada, pero supuse que era por que no confiaba en mi.

-Pero tal... Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos que la herida sane sola-

-Bella confía en mí, prometo no hacerte mas daño del necesario- Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No, No, No por favor no me hagas eso, no soporto que me acerques esa aguja al rostro, por favor te lo ruego no lo hagas- Dijo ella vuelta un mar de lagrimas y yo solo pude arquear una ceja y reír.

-Espera… Bella ¿tú Le tienes miedo a las agujas?- Ella me miró con cara de perrito a medio morir y yo no pude evitar reír.

La acerqué a mi pecho para abrasarla y darle un beso en la coronilla.

-Yo te protegeré de todo, incluso de las malvadas agujas- aunque temo no poder protegerte de mi mismo… pensé.

* * *

_Les Gusto? O no? XD bueno a mi me encanto escribir este capi por que se vio un poquito del Edward sobre protector y tierno pero a la vez de el Edward puto e idiota XD._

_Como han estado? Se que me demore un siglo en actualizar y de nuevo les pido disculpas por eso._

_Gracias por sus RR alertas y favoritos._

_Las quiero muchooooo_

_Muax_

_Recuerden dejarme sus RR para ver que tal les pareció en Chapi_

_=)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chicas les ruego de todo corazón que logren entenderme, se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto pero es que ayer que lo comencé a escribir lo deje hasta ahí, hoy no pude escribir temprano y hace un rato llego mi ex y pues no paliamos pero no hace falta pelear para herir a los demás y pues el y yo después de 4 años de conocernos y de ser novios y todo eso nos hemos hecho mucho daño, en especial hoy y se que esto talvez no les importe pero solo quería que supieran por que el capi es tan corto y por si acaso mi animo no sube de aquí a un par de días y no puedo escribir, no se asusten que se que de aquí a unos días me repongo y vuelvo al escribir para compensarlas por este capitulo tan cortito que a mi concepto no quedo muy bien._

_Sorry si tengo algunas faltas ortográficas…!_

Edward POV

En la madrugada luego de que Bella al fin se calmara un poco y me dejara coserle la herida, la cual debo decir se veía bastante mal tuve que convencerla de no ir a trabajar los siguientes días y eso fue incluso mas difícil que cuando tuve que convencerla de que lo mejor era coserle la herida.

-¿Edward como mierda pretendes que deje de ir a trabajar? ¿De qué crees que vivimos? ¿Del aire?- Dijo ella exasperada debido a tanta insistencia de mi parte.

-Bella- Dije seria – ¿No puedes ir a trabajar así además quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti, con semejante herida en la cabeza? Trabajas en un Streap Club se supone que te tienes que ver bien, no como si hubieses estado en una pelea callejera- dije tratando de ver si así la convencía.

-No me importa, iré así me pongan a limpiar luego de que cierren- Esta mujer es tan terca, me daban ganas de abrirle la cabeza en dos para ver si así le entraban las ideas.

- Bella si te consigo trabajo por unos días me prometerías ¿que no vas a ir al club?-

-Uhmmm ¿no perdería mi trabajo en el club?-

-No-

-¿No me tengo que acostar con nadie?-

-Claro que no Bella… Solo conmigo- su expresión que hasta ese momento estaba mas relajada cambio inmediatamente por una de furia, yo me reí y ella grito

-Fuera de Aquí Cullennnn-

-Calma gatita Calma, era solo una broma-

-¿Que parte de fuera de aquí no entendiste?- Dijo ella señalando la puerta, pero yo obviamente no me moví ni un centímetro – Ashhhhhhhhhhhh Te Odio, Imbécil- La agarre fuertemente del brazo

-¿A quién putas le estás diciendo imbécil?- no sabia porque me había molestado tanto que me dijera que me odiaba pero tampoco pensaba dejar que viera que me importaba.

-¿A ti a quien mas? ¿O es que acaso vez a alguna otra persona aquí?- pregunto

-No me tientes mocosa no me tientes- dije poniendo una de mis manos en su quijada y tomándola con fuerza para hacer que me mirara – Ya no te lo estoy preguntando, ahora te lo estoy ordenando, no iras al club hasta que yo diga, ¿me entendiste?-

-No…- la fulmine con la mirada gritando

-¿Como que no?-

-No grites, ¿que no ves que están durmiendo? Pues simple y sencillo como eso, tengo que ir al club, uno por que no puedo dejar de trabajar- la iba a interrumpir pero la muy idiota no me dejo –y dos enserio crees ¿que dejaría a Alice ir sola? ¿Y aun mas después de lo que paso hoy?-

- Lo hubieras dicho antes, en vez de ponerte a discutir en vano conmigo- Ella frunció el ceño esperando a que le explicara, yo solo me reí y continúe – Alice también va a venir a trabajar contigo-

- Y se puede saber ¿adónde me OBLIGARAS a trabajar?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra obligar pero poco me importo ya que había tenido una idea genial.

-Van a trabajar en mi casa-

-¿Queeeee?- Grito ella sorprendida

- Pues sí, necesito ayuda en unas cosas y les pagare el doble de lo que ganan en el club- ella me miro con desconfianza y pregunto

-¿Exactamente que tenemos que hacer?-

- Pues Alice se encargara de que todo en la casa se encuentre perfectamente arreglado y como se que Andre confía en ella se encargara de que la habitación de mi hermana este en perfectas condiciones ya que ella no deja que mas nadie pase pero es demasiado baga para hacerlo por si misma y mis padres vendrán dentro de unos días así que todo tiene que estar bien-

-Y… Yo- pregunto visiblemente nerviosa.

-Tuuu- dije sonriendo de forma malvada apropósito, deje de hablar, quería ver su reacción.

-¿Yo queeeeee?- Dijo irritada luego de unos segundos

-Tú me ayudaras a arreglar un lugar especial-

-Ashhhh- Dijo soltándose de mi agarre e intentando empujarme, cosa que no logro –¿Que puto lugar?-

-Ese no es tu problema, tu confórmate con saber que tienes que tener tu lindo trasero en mi casa hoy a las 2 P.M- ella frunció el ceño y torció la boca dándome a entender que estaba enojada, JA! Como si eso me importaba si supiera que eso solo me provocaba mas ganas de hacerla mía, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero se me ocurrió que tal vez podría hacer esto aun mas interesante, me voltee hacia ella y dije – Ahhhh y se me olvidaba, lleven ropa por que voy a necesitar que se queden en la mansión-

-¿Queee? ¿Es que acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? Yo no me puedo quedar a dormir aya-

-Algo en mis palabras te hizo creer que me importa lo que puedas hacer o ¿no?-

-Edward, entiéndeme por favor, Rose comienza a trabajar hoy en la noche ¿Con quien se supone que deje a Mimy?-

-Pues con quien la pensabas dejar mientras estabas trabajando-

-Con una vecina pero ella solo la puede cuidar de noche, yo la tengo que cuidar en el día- suspire frustrado.

- Bien- ella sonrío y yo continúe – Tráela contigo y con Alice- Ella abrió la boca formando una perfecta O mientras yo era el que sonreía ahora.

Era la 1 en punto y yo uno de los más grandes mafiosos del mundo no tenia nada que hacer más que esperar que una tonta mocosa llegara, se imaginan lo frustrado que me sentía Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa André- dije tratando de calmarme para no matarla, ella era la única que se atrevía a tocar MI puta puerta así.

- Eddyyy-

-No me llames así, que se te ofrece- Ella me saco la lengua y dijo

-Ashhhh Amargadooo, estoy aburrida has algo-

-¡JA! Que te hace creer que podría importarme que estés aburrida- Mierda, ella aun estaba sonreído y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, eres tan predecible, Pues la respuesta es simple, papa nos mando de vacaciones eso quiere decir que o me llevas a algún lado y me voy yo solita y cuando llames a papa para decirle que me escape tendré que contarle que te la has pasado detrás de ese puto escritorio desde que llegamos a excepción de cuando se hace de noche y te pierdes, lo que me recuerda, que clase de hermano ¿eres imbécil?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ohh Mierda Jasper, será que le contó lo ¿qué paso? MIERDA… bueno al fin y al cabo el se lo busco.

-Mientras tú estabas haciendo quien sabe que con Bella por que estoy segura de que estabas con ella a tu hermano le robaron y le dieron una paliza- yo fruncí el ceño tratando de captar lo que Andre me estaba diciendo.

-Espera a ¿quien le robaron? ¿A Jasper? O ¿a Emmett?- Andre suspiro dramáticamente y se sentó en una de las sillas por delante del escritorio con expresión seria.

-El se fue- Dijo ella con el seño fruncido y expresión triste, sentí una punzada de remordimiento ante sus palabras.

-¿A dónde?-pregunte.

-A un hotel, dijo que tenia que estar solo por unos días, supongo que no quiere que lo veamos en ese estado, Edward si lo hubieses visto, estaba todo ensangrentado y golpeado, me partió el alma verlo en ese estado, dice que no se acuerda del los rostros de quienes le hicieron eso y la Puta de Jessica no había mandado a instalar las cámaras de seguridad, pero yo creo que para que Jasper quedara así tuvieron que ser varios los hombres que lo golpearan- yo solo pude asentí sintiéndome peor que nunca, yo le había hecho eso, YO, su propio hermano…

_Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y nuevamente les pido disculpas por lo cortito que es._

_Recuerden dejar su RR no saben lo mucho que me anima saber lo que creen de la historia._

_Mil gracias por todo su apoyo chicas, las quiero mucho_

_Atte._

_MandyCullenC._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chicas se que no tengo perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar, lo sientooooo MUCHO!_**

Alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que Andre se volteara y mirara hacia ella

-Pase- Dije sin ganas, no me encontraba de buen humor, ni siquiera estaba cerca de tenerlo.

Una de las chicas del servicio entro y dijo

-Señor Cullen, lo buscan-

-Te dije que no quería que me molestaran?-

-Lo se Señor pero es que dice que usted las cito aquí?-

-Las cite?- pregunte confundido… -Bella- me pare de un salto y me dirigí a la sala, dejando a Andre en el despacho.

-Bella- Dije cuando la vi parada cerca de la puerta junto con sus hermanas, ella solo me fulmino con la mirada y puso una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro la cual no duro mucho ya que fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor debido a los puntos que estaba en su frente.

-Bella, Alice- Grito Andre a mis espaldas – y… pequeña niña que no conozco- dijo algo confundida viendo a Mimy.

Alice río y dijo

-Ella es Mimy, nuestra hermanita-

-Que linda- dijo Andre corriendo hacia ellas.

Yo me aclare la garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas la cual estaba centrada en Mimy.

-Alice, Andreina te enseñara cual será tu habitación y la de Mimy, también te dirá lo que debes hacer, Bella tu vendrás conmigo-

-Que? Adonde?- Pegunto ella visiblemente confundida.

-Tu no estarás trabajando aquí tu vendrás conmigo a otra parte-

-Edward, yo…-

-Tu nada Bella sola sal que ya nos vamos- me gire hasta Andre y dije –Papa y mama van a venir en unos días, yo me encargue que todo este listo tu solo hazme el favor de comportarte mientras estoy fuera- Ella sonrío y dijo

-Cuando en mi vida me e comportado mal?- Dijo con tono inocente haciendo que yo rodara los ojos y me dirigiera a la puerta agarrando a Bella por el antebrazo, la solté cuando estuvimos frente a mi auto y me monte, soné la bocina al ver que ella no subía y al parecer esto le indico que mi humor no estaba bien por que subió de inmediato al auto, no sin antes poner sus cosas en la parte trasera.

-Ashhh no entiendo por que se supone que debo irme contigo-

-Por que yo lo digo y punto, Bella no me hagas enojar- Dije presionando el volante tanto que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, bella no dijo mas nada y yo arranque el auto, había llamado a uno de mis investigadores privados para que se encargara de localizar a la "familia" de Bella, necesitaba ajustar cuentas con ellos rápido.

Luego de unos 15 minutos ella por fin hablo

-Yo… quería agradecerte de nuevo por habernos ayudado en el club, no quiero ni imaginarme que pudo haber sucedido si tú no hubieses llega…do- Se le quebró la voz al final y por un segundo quise tenerla entre mis brazos para protegerla de todo…

Sacudí mi cabeza como si eso pudiera evaporar mis pensamientos, eso no era posible, ella era solo una simple y tonta chica.

_Entonces por que te tomas tantas molestias con ella_dijo esa estupida voz en mi cabeza, la ignore y seguí conduciendo

-No tienes que agradecerme nada-

Me concentre más de lo normal en la carretera y ella volvió a acomodarse en su asiento sin decir una palabra.

Unos minutos después llegamos a una mansión que recién había adquirido, necesitábamos reunirnos con algunos de nuestros socios y no me agradaba la idea de que pusieran un pie en mi casa así que por eso compre otra especialmente para esto.

Baje del auto y tome las cosas de Bella, no la mire ni le dije nada, me dirigí a la mansión y pude escuchar que ella me seguía.

Entre y deje la puerta abierta para que Bella pudiera pasar

-Cierra con seguro cuando entres, que yo activo la alarma luego-

Lleve sus cosas a una de las habitaciones que estaba alado de la que yo ocuparía, no que tuviera planeado dejarla pasar mucho tiempo ahí pero aun así.

-Edward?- Escuche que ella me llamaba así que me asome por la puerta para verla parada en el 2 piso junto a las escaleras.

-Esta será tu habitación-

-Woow! Edward esto es… Hermoso…- Yo recorrí la habitación con la mirada pero no observe nada fuera de lo común, a mi se me hacia tan normal todo lo que había aquí dentro.

-Ajah- Dije con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Ella camino por toda la habitación, mirando cada uno de los detalles que habían en esta, paso su mano por la cama delicadamente, camine hasta ella para poder verla de frente, tenia los ojos aguados como si fuera a llorar pero podía ver una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna que hacia que pareciese de unos 11 años.

Aparte la vista de ella para ver si así dejaba de pensar tantas incoherencias.

-Te dejo para que guardes tus cosas, te espero abajo- Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que podía cocinar sin incendiar la cocina o algo así ya que aun no había contratado nadie para el servicio para poder hacerlo con bella en cualquier lado sin que nos molestaran.

Al final decidí hacer pasta, que tan difícil podía ser poner los spaghetti's en una olla con agua?

Eso fue exactamente lo que hice, luego de colocar los spaghetti's a cocinar, me puse a andar por la cocina tratando de pensar cuanto tiempo debería dejarlos en la estufa.

Unos 20 minutos después Bella entro en la cocina, sacándome del trance donde me encontraba diciendo

-Que huele así?- sentí un olor como a… a… Oh Mierda, a quemado, me acerque lo más rápido que pude a la estufa y vi algo que parecía engrudo, lo mire con desagrado antes de que Bella me hiciera a un lado y removiera con un trapo la olla de la estufa.

Luego del incidente el la cocina Bella preparo unos emparedados y comimos.

-Edward- dijo Bella entrando a mi despacho a eso de las 9 de la noche.

-Uhmm?- Dije sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles que me habían llegado hace unas horas, las cosas no andaban bien y lo mas probable era que tuviera que viajar a Francia muy pronto.

-Que es lo que hago aquí exactamente?-

-Estas aquí para atenderme- ella levanto una ceja con incredulidad haciendo que riera

-Edward, Me largo de aquí-

-Si pones un solo pie fuera de esta casa antes de que yo te lo autorice, ni tu ni tu hermana volverán a poner un pie en MI club-

Ella me miraba con tanta Ira que me daban ganas de reír, pobre ilusa en verdad creía que con mirarme así conseguiría algo?

-Ahh siii? Y como quiere que lo atienda? Que me acueste con usted? Que deje que me viole? O que? Que?- No se en que momento me pare, pero cuando estuve cerca de ella mi mano viajo hasta su rostro haciendo que ella cayera al piso debido al golpe.

Bella llevo su mano a su rostro mientras luchaba por no llorar aunque su ojos estaban todos cristalinos, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera.

La agarre por el antebrazo jalándola para que se levantara.

-Si alguna vez en tu vida me vuelves a hablar así puedes estar segura que te ira mil veces peor, y en respuesta a tu pregunta Si, si tienes que hacer todo eso, cuando y como yo lo quiera-

La lleve prácticamente a rastras a uno de los sillones de cuero que se encontraban en mi despacho y la lance ahí, le arranque la ropa con toda la brusquedad posible, ya le enseñaría a respetarme.

Pose mi boca sobre uno de sus pezones mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, ella forcejeaba para liberarse de mi pero no había forma en que lo lograra, ya aprendería a tratarme como se debe.

Me levante d encima de ella diciendo

–Si mueves un solo músculo no dudare en matarte- Me quite la Ropa y me volví a colocar sobre ella viendo como lagrimas recorrían su rostro, ella ya no forcejeaba ni siquiera se movía

-Así me gusta, tienes que saber cual es tu lugar, eres mi puta por lo tanto hago contigo lo que se me antoje y cuando se me antoje-

La penetre de una sola estocada, ella gimió de dolor ya que no estaba lista para recibiere pero seguí moviéndome lo mas rápido que podía, quería oírla gritar mi nombre y rogar por mas.

Luego de unos minutos Bella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y a decir

-Edward… basta por favor No mas… te lo ruego Detente- No puedo describir la ira que sentí en ese momento… Me detuve pero solo para golpearla en el rostro

-No te gusta lo que te dio?- prefieres que sea Otro?- ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y yo me levante, la agarre por el cabello y la arrastre detrás mío –Ya entenderás con quien te metiste, te arrepentirás de no querer estar conmigo- la tire en la lavandería y saque mi celular…

Llame al club para informarles que teníamos a una nueva prostituta y para que tuvieran todo listo, hoy mismo atendería a su primer cliente.

Me tome un trago de whisky y saque a Bella de la lavandería para meterla en el auto, conduje hasta el Club sin decir nada, podía observar a Bella con la vista perdida por la ventana, incluso parecía que no respiraba.

Cuando Llegamos al Club ella volteo a mirarme con el seño fruncido y dijo

-Que hacemos aquí?-

-Cállate la puta boca y bájate de mi auto-

Me baje del auto y me espere a que ella bajara, la agarre por el antebrazo y la lleve al interior del club, cuando ella vio a que parte nos dirigíamos volteo a mirarme

-Edward a donde me llevas que hacemos aquí?...- al ver que no le respondía comenzó a gritar –Edwarddddddddd! Suéltame, déjame Ir-

Llegamos a uno de los cuartos y la encerré ahí mientras me encargaba de encontrar a Maria, la encargada de esta parte de nuestro… "negocio"

-Quien es la nueva chica?- Dijo esta al Verme

-Esta "esperando" en una de las habitaciones… Quiero que la pongas a trabajar duro hoy… un cliente después de otro me entiendes?-

-Bien… Pero esta aquí voluntariamente?-

-Desde cuando te importa eso?- Dije visiblemente enojado

-Es solo sana curiosidad Edward no te me alteres-

-Como sea, encárgate de que haga bien su trabajo-

-Bien… vamos a ver a la chica-

-NOOOO! Que parte de que la quiero trabajando YA no as entendido?- Le Grite, ella me miro asustada y asintió.

-Voy por algún cliente- Me senté cerca de la entrada a las habitaciones, luego de unos minutos María se acerco a preguntarme el numero del cuarto donde estaba Bella, se lo di y vi cuando le indicaba a un viejo de unos 55 años cual era la habitación.

El entro rápidamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, denuevo mil disculpas por la demora**

**las quiero**

**atte**

**MandyCullenC.**


End file.
